What happens next?
by comexonxgetxLOUD
Summary: what happens when Ally goes and visits her cousin, Elena, in mystic falls? she leaves as a human, but will she come back as one? will Austin, Trish and Dez treat her the same? will they find out what happened to her whilst she was away? i know the summary sucks but give it a try? ...sorry for any spoilers Auslly/Delena/maybe Trez cause IDK yet
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, if I did they would be together by now! Or the vampire diaries although I wish I did, both shows are AMAZING! If you've never watched vampire diaries I suggest you should I loooovvvveeee that show! As well as Austin and Ally!**

**Characters bold A&A, ****_bold italic vampire diaries:_**

**Austin Moon,**

**Ally Dawson,**

**Lester Dawson,**

**Trish De La Rosa,**

**Dez (he doesn't have a surname wtf? So I'll use Calums last name) Worthy,**

**_Elena Gilbert,_**

**_Damon Salvatore,_**

**_Stefan Salvatore,_**

**_Jeremy Gilbert,_**

**_Bonnie Bennett_****,**

**_Caroline Forbes,_**

**_Tyler Lockword,_**

**_Klaus Mikealson._**

**May have recurring cast from both shows, I'll tell you who they are in the Authors note before the chapter! Hope you like the story! J enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1:

Austin & Ally:

Ally's POV- *writing in her book* dear diary/journal,

Well today has been eventful! Me and Austin ALMOST _(spoiler for_ _Campers&Complications)_ kissed! Don't get me wrong I wanted tp, but it could wreck our entire friendship! I like him, Trish knows that! She even told a stranger that I liked Austin, even though I gave her a WTF stare, it was pretty funny how she did it!

_Flashback:_

_Trish: I have to tell someone!... *see's a stranger and runs upto him* HEY STRANGER! Ally likes Austin_

_Stranger: *smiles*_

_Trish: *turns around* okay! Now your secret save with me *sits back down*_

_End of flashback_

yeah it was kinda funny, but at least he was a stranger! Well I better go book and get some sleep

love Ally xo

-end of POV-

Austin's POV- Well today was …..er…. Different, me and Ally almost kissed! Me and Kira broke up cause of my confused feelings for Ally, I mean I like her, maybe, I don't know! I mean I really like Ally, but I still like Kira, maybe I should do what Dez said, forget about Girls and hang out with him… should i? about the forget about girls part, I'm not questioning about the hanging with Dez part, he's my best bud! I like to hang out with him, should I tell Ally that I like her, but what if she doesn't like me back, our friendship, our partnership could be ruined, should I take chance and break down the walls? (1) or ignore my feelings for Ally just for a short while at least…if I leave them to long they might come out when I least expect it, or even worse…. In front of Ally! That would be bad right? Anyway I'm getting tired so night!

-end of POV-

Trish's POV- hey! Urgh why am I always one of the last ones to have their POV? honestly it's always Austin & Ally, don't get me wrong I love both of my friends AS FRIENDS but they always hog the spotlight, I can understand Austin wanting the spotlight but Ally that I can't understand, I mean she's shy and she has stage fright, remember the time she ruined the Helen set (2) cause of her stage fright, no thanks to Austin & it reached the no 1 video when Austin's got bumped down to 2 with double take (3) haah that was pretty funny. NO TRISH don't mock your friend! Aww man I've nearly run out of space THANKS A LOT AUSTIN & ALLY! So let me say what I've gotta say today was different, Austin and Kira broke up as you can call it, and he got SUPER jealous of Elliot, who I thought was cute until I found out he carries a glue gun! And I had to hang out with Dez cause Ally was spending a lot of time with Elliot! And Austin ended up covered in egg salad and buffalo sauce (4) we all hid the laughter, but when he ran outside after Kira, me Dez & Ally burst out laughing! (5) and now my times up! Again THANK THE HOGGERS AUSTIN AND ALLY!

-end of POV-

Austin & Ally's POV's- HEY TRISH, HURTFUL!(6)

-end of POVS-

Trish's POV- suck it up! Dez your up!

-end of POV-

Dez's POV- …

-end of POV-

Austin's POV- Dez?

-end of POV-

Dez's POV- ….

Ally's POV- Dez?

-end of POV-

Dez's POV- …

Trish's POV- OI MEATBALL HEAD DO SOMETHING!

-end of POV-

Dez's POV- I like cheese! Goodnight!

-end of POV-

Austin, Ally & Trish: *mentally face palm there self's*

Lester's POV- Hi, so I don't know what teens these days are saying so I'm just going to chill and let you teenagers be yours teenagers! Austin you better be kind to my daughter cause if I find out you hurt her I will hunt you down like a wild deer and your going to wish you didn't hurt her or know me!

-end of POV-

Austin's POV- *gulps* yes sir!

-end of POV-

Ally's POV- DAD!

-end of POV-

Lester's POV- what? Just looking after you sweetie!

-end of POV-

Ally's POV- whatever!

-end of POV-

Austin's POV- and over to the vampire diaries character's POV's goodnight!

-end of POV-

_Vampire Diaries:_

_Elena's POV- *writing in her book*Hey diary!(7) won't be very long cause there is a lot of us! Long story cut short, I'm a vampire, so is my Ex-boyfriend Stefan, his brother/ the one I'm sired too Damon, along with Klaus who's an original, my friend Caroline and my other friend Tyler who is Caroline's boyfriend who is part werewolf, who used to be sired (a different type sired to me and Damon) to Klaus, but that's a story for another day! My brother Jeremy is a vampire hunter, who has recently became a member of the 5 and it is now hard for him to stake me through the heart so I can't be around him! He is at the lake house that my parents owned with Damon and professor Shane (6) & Bonnie who is a witch trying to help him control around me and other vampires who are our friends, also Matt who is one of my Ex-boyfriends, way before I got with Stefan, although I might have those hidden little feelings for him, it's bound to happen right? But that's the past, it's time to look up to the future and realize the past can't be changed; it's time to suck it up and face reality! I've lost my humanity now by murdering Connor (8) opps this is longer then I intended too! Time to pass onto Damon! Goodbye for now!_

_-end of POV-_

_Damon's POV- hey! Elena took most of the space so this is going to be a really short one before I pass you onto to Stefan. Alright so let's get this straight, I'm the bad sibling I fell in love with my brother's Girlfriend, I hadn't intended to! It just happened and I don't know why, now she's sired to me that's why she's back at home and I'm here trying to help Jeremy control himself around vampires, especially his sister. Alright so now I need to go! I'll talk to you soon bye!_

_-end of POV-_

_Stefan's POV- hey there! I'm Stefan, I did in fact used to date Elena, but when we broke up was because she said ever since she turned her feelings for Damon have grown! This is before we knew she was sired to him! Then me and Caroline figured it out that she was sired to him and the reason she is sired to him was because she had feelings for him before she even turned into a vampire! Now her and Damon are trying to break the sire bond by staying away for each other they both decided it was for the best and I'm trying to find a cure for vampireism for Elena, she never wanted to be a vampire but she nearly died a while back, not gonna go into details but she wanted me to save Matt instead of her! Anyway I better go bye! _

_-end of POV-_

_Jeremy's POV- Hey there! I don't have very long cause I'm busy so here goes! I'm a vampire hunter, until recently I could control myself and now I've got these tattoo's growing everytime I murder a vampire, cool right? Well if you said yes you would be wrong cause I can't even control myself round my own sister how bad's that? And the majority of my friends are vampire's so there! It's bad! That's why I'm at my parent's lake house, with professor Shane, Bonnie and Damon! Damon's over here with us so that we can check if the methods we use work, well better go bye!_

_-end of POV-_

_Bonnie's POV- hey there! Bonnie here! Don't have long so I'm gonna make it quick! I am a witch you can either deal with it or just blank me out in the story, but that's gonna be hard! We don't wear black clothes with pointy hats and ride on broom sticks and have a black cat that's a rude stereotype just give me a chance, you'll find I'm a very nice girl, well talk to you soon, I gotta go bye!_

_-end of POV-_

_Caroline's POV- hey there! I'm Caroline! I don't have very long cause I'm going hunting with Elena & Tyler but here's whats going on here at mystic falls! Mystic falls isn't a very safe place with vampires, originals and vampire hunters roaming around I'm surprised a lot of people live here! Most of us Vamps though avoid killing humans, we did used to be one weather it was 1000years ago or 5 years ago it doesn't matter we were still humans, opps better go Elena's here bye! _

_-end of POV-_

_Tyler's POV- hey! Tyler here, don't have very long cause me, Caroline & Elena are about to go hunting, animals of course! Hey! Don't knock it until you try it! Now I know I'm part werewolf but I still need to drink blood to live, it's a vampire thing please don't be grossed out by it! I can't help it okay? Now I've gotta head to Caroline's' bye!_

_-end of POV-_

_Matt's POV- Matt here! Now it feels like to me that out of our friends that I'm the only one who's different, I feel like I'm the only human who hasn't lost there god damn mind or not changed into something that I thought only existed in movies! Mystic falls what a place to live! I wouldn't move here if u was you! But it's your choice, but yet again I could do with HUMAN friends! Haha anyway better go bye for now!_

_-end of POV-_

**What do you think to it? should i carry on? **

**1) Break down the walls line, from break down the walls by Ross Lynch/ Austin Moon from Austin & Ally, I DON'T OWN IT!**

**2) From what happened in Rockers and Writters when Ally destroyed the set, I DON'T OWN THIS PLOT LINE!**

**3) Double take by Ross Lynch/ Austin Moon I DON'T OWN THIS!**

**4) another spoiler from Campers and Complications SORRY! and I DON'T OWN THIS PLOT LINE**

**5) This actually didn't happen between them, but i burst out laughing so i had to put it there!**

**6) Sorry i had to make this funny some how considering this chapters everyone's POV so i thought i'd add a funny part to it**

**7) Elena does actually have a Diary in the show, but for this story you can tell that Elena and Ally are cousins!**

**8) Professor Shane a recurring role on the show, i don't like him he's always up to no good!**

**9) Connor a ex-recurring role he was killed by Elena, can't remember exactly why, he had to die otherwise he was gonna kill her i think, he was part of the 5 which is a group of vampire hunters**

**Review for the next chapter! **

**xox **


	2. The phone calls

**Disclaimer: i don't own Austin & Ally, **(if i did they would of been together ages ago)** or vampire diaries **(if i did Delena would of had a longer romance then a few days)

**i know the first chapter kinda sucked a little so hopefully this chapter will be better enjoy :)**

**new Character for a few ****_chapters (see what i did there?) _****penny Dawson AKA Ally's mum **

* * *

Austin & Ally:

Ally's POV- *writing in her book* good morning book!

i slept well last night! i don't know why but i fell asleep happy, maybe it's the fact that i know that Austin likes me too, i don't know so i can't tell you! and today i get a day off work woo but i'm still going in to use the practice room cause i'm going to write a song with Austin, well i better go phones ringing~ Ally xo

-end of POV-

Lester: *shouting* i got it

Ally: *shouts back* ok dad!

Lester: *answering the phone* hello?

?: Lester!

Lester: PENNY?

Ally: *runs into the room* wait is that...

Lester: *nods*

Penny: *through the phone to Lester* is that Ally in the background?

Lester: yep

Penny: tell her i say hi!

Lester: Ally your mom says hi!

Ally: hi mom!

Penny: *hears her and chuckles* so guess where i am?

Lester: er... Africa

Penny: well yeah, duh, but i'm at the airport

Lester: what are you doing at the airport, wait are you getting transferred again?

Ally: *rolls her eyes*

Penny: actually no

Lester: huh?

Ally: what?

Lester: *puts his hand over the speaker part of the phone so penny can't hear her* she's not getting transferred

Ally: then what is she doing at the airport

Lester: oh yeah *takes his hand off the speaker* so what are you doing at the airport then?

Penny: well... i'm coming home!

Lester: oh okay nothin...wait did you just say your coming home?

Ally: she's coming home? *getting excited*

Penny: yes, i'm coming home

Lester: *acts calm and cool* oh alright so when will you be here?

Penny: either late today or very early morning tomorrow, like 3 o clock early, depends if i can get on the flight going to leave in half an hour or the one leaving in like 3hrs

Lester: oh cool, so i better let you go

Penny: *hurt a bit cause she thought they would be more excited* oh! yeah bye Lester

Lester: bye penny! *puts the phone down but didn't press the end call button bye accident*

Penny: *notices and waits for something to happen*

Ally: so she's really coming home?

Lester: *nods his head*

Ally: *screams*

Penny: *smiles then hangs up*

Lester: she's really coming home!

Ally: yeah i know, er dad i hate to rain on your parade but haven't you better open the store?

Lester: oh yeah! thanks! bye Als *runs out the house to the store*

Ally: *smiles*

-line break-

**1hr later**

**SPOILER ALERT FOR CHAPTERS AND CHOICES, WATCHED A SNEAK PEAK ON YOU TUBE, SKIP/DON'T READ NEXT PART IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW:**

Austin: *_singing if you want to run i'll be your road*_ what's the next line?

Ally: if you want a friend

Austin: right...friend i like that

Ally: you do? you don't think we should use a stronger word?

Austin: _(a/n btw Trez are Eavesdropping the whole time hahahah seriously have you seen the sneak peak? it's hilarious! no promo yet though just type in Austin and Ally Chapters and Choices sneak peak on you tube) _i dunno, maybe... i just don't want to mess up our *pauses for a second* song..

Ally: yeah! i'd hate to rush into a new song and ruin the great song we already have!

Austin: *nods*

Trish & Dez: *walk in*

Trish: hey guys, whats up, anything new?

Ally: nope just writing a song

Austin: *nods*

Dez: so nothings changed?

Ally & Austin: *confused*

Austin: weellll we finished the third verse

Trish: so would you say some progress has been made and you two are moving in a positive direction

Austin: *shakes his head* **(1)**

**SPOILER OVER, NEXT PART DOESN'T ACTUALLY HAPPEN IN THE EP SO YOU CAN READ AGAIN IF YOU DIDN'T BEFORE!**

Ally & Austin: nooo...

Dez: alright then

Ally: but something is going on

Trish: there is *smirks*

Ally: yeah

Dez: and what is that?

Ally: I'm... *gets interrupted*

Trish: in a relationship with Austin?

Auslly: *eyes widen* noo *blush slightly but turn there heads so Trish and Dez don't notice*

Trez: *notice*

Dez: oh yeah, what's with the blushing fest then?

Auslly: nothing *stop blushing*

Ally: i was gonna say i'm not sure if i should tell you or not... *gets off from the piano bench and sits on one of the soft chairs*

Trish, Dez & Austin: *stare at her*

Ally: what? the piano bench is hard, i want something soft to sit on! and it's small!

Trish: anyway, what were you gonna say?

Ally: oh yeah... i'm still not sure reather i should tell you

Dez: is it bad?

Ally: NO! it's not bad, it's a good thing!

Trish: then why are you unsure about telling us?

Ally: oh i don't know, maybe has to do about the fact on what happened when you walked into here, and when i was about so say when you interrupted me, and oh yeah how about you eavesdropping on the other side of the door!

Austin: what?

Ally: wait...

Dez: you knew about that?

Ally: i do now!

Dez: wow, your good! and evil & sneaky!

Ally: yep!

Dez: *screams* ahhh your turning into Trish

Trish: *hits him* shut up bozo!

Dez: *screams and runs out the practice room*

Auslly: *chuckles*

Trish: right, now that Bozo's gone, whats happening

Ally: my moms coming back

Trish: oh, nothing impor...*realizes what she said* wait YOUR MOMS COMING BACK!

Ally: yep!

Trish: woo! can't wait to see her again

Austin: and i can't wait to meet her

Dez: *walks back in still screaming*

Trish: BOZO OUT!

Dez: *leaves still screaming*

Auslly: TRISH?!

Trish: what? do you want to put up with his screaming?

Auslly: no...

Ally: but that doesn't mean that you can mean towards him!

Trish: who cares?

Auslly: *give her the look*

Trish: fine i'll go and apologize! *leaves*

* * *

_in Mystic Falls_

_Elena: *wakes up & screams* Caroline!_

_Caroline: what?_

_Elena: did i ever say you can sneak into my house and give me a heart attack when i wake up!_

_Caroline: *jokes* hey at least i'm not a vampire hunter.._

_Elena: *cries a little*_

_Caroline: *realizes what she said* Elena i didn't mean it like that i was only joking around honestly i didn't mean to upset you!_

_Elena: i know, i just really miss Jeremy you know? i can't be around him anymore just in case he goes all psycho and tries to kill me! i hate this!_

_Caroline: i know! *hugs her*_

_Elena: *hugs back* i just want my brother back, is that so wrong?! i also miss Alaric (__**2)**__, i don't want the same to happen to Jeremy!_

_Caroline: i know, now lets get your mind off of things!_

_Elena: how?_

_Caroline: we're going to school!_

_Elena: do you not remember what happened one of the last times we went! for starters Rebekah __**(3)**__ threw a pencil through my right shoulder, and oh yeah Connor showed up!_

_Caroline: Elena, you have to act like this isn't happening, you know! get on with you high school life, once you graduate you'll be able to do whatever you want to do... literary anything _

_Elena: you know what?_

_Caroline: what?_

_Elena: *stands up* your right! i have to forget the past, and look to the future! i can't changed what happened i've gotta suck it up and get on with it!_

_Caroline: yeah! and anyway you don't have to worry about Rebekah cause she's in a cofin cause Klaus broke her neck then staked her and Connor we all know! your safe at school! don't forget there's Matt he still treats you the same!_

_Elena: yeah!_

_Caroline: by the way does it ever get lonely around here?_

_Elena: yeah, all the time it's just me alone...why?_

_Caroline: just wondering, how about you bring some family here?_

_Elena: well i do have a cousin in Miami that i haven't seen in 4 years!_

_Caroline: yeah, why don't you call..._

_Elena: her, her name's Ally Dawson!_

_Caroline: Cool, why don't ya call her now?_

_Elena: sure! *calls Ally*_

* * *

Back in Miami

Austin & Dez: *chatting about something or nothing*

Ally: *thinking of Lyrics for the song*

Trish: *sleeping*

-Ally's phone goes off-

Austin & Dez: *stop chatting*

Trish: *wakes up mad* ALLY ANSWER YOUR GOD DAMN PHONE! *goes back to sleep*

Austin: wow someone's cranky

Ally: ya think *answers her phone* hello?

_Elena: hi is Ally Dawson there?_

Ally: this is her speaking...

_Elena: hey Ally it's Elena!_

Ally: OH MY GOD! hey! how ya been?

_Elena: good thanks you?_

Ally: fine thanks!

_Elena: that's good, hows Miami been?_

Ally: been great acturaly, i had my friend Elliot come for a week!

_Elena: wasn't he your crush from camp?_

Ally: yeah he- *looks at Austin, Dez and Trish cause they are all staring at her* er give me a moment

_Elena: okay!_

Ally: *puts her hand over the speaker* can i help you?

Austin: er...who are you...er...talking to

Ally: *smirks* jealous much?

Austin: psh no

Trez: yeah you are"

Austin: who are you talking to

Dez: probably a geek

Austin: remember when you said that last time?

Dez: oh yeh!

Austin: Ally's "geek" friend turned out to be a hunk! and at one point i got covered in egg salad & Buffalo sauce, anyway back onto point *turns to Ally* who you on the phone to?

Ally: no-one okay?

Austin: *sighs* fine

Ally: you don't need to know everything that goes on in my life, now i'm gonna take this phone convo outside *walks out the room* and don't wreck anything *closes the door*

Austin: damn it i wanna know who she's talking to! *turns to Trez who have their ears on the door* guys that's wr- oh what the heck *does the same*

-with Ally-

Ally: sorry about that! it was just my friends, according to them i have no social life!

_Elena: nice friends_

Ally: Tell me about it!

_Elena: so tell me what you were saying about Elliot.._

Ally: Elliot was my first crush, and he was from camp, but after spending the week here all he was talking about was camp, it got really boring and it's the only thing we have in common! **(super sorry about the spoiler in campers and complications) **anyway not to sound rude or anything but why did you call?

_Elena: i wondered if you'd like come up to Mystic falls to see me for a few weeks?_

Ally: your serious?

_Elena: yeah of course! your ma cousin!_

Ally: ok, but my mom's coming back today only for a week so do you mind if i come when she leaves?

_Elena: sure! i don't mind when you come, i just wanna spend time with you! it's been four years Als_

Ally: yeah i know!

_Elena: you know i miss you right?_

Ally: yeah, and i miss you too!

_Elena: *laughs a little* ok i gotta go to school my Als_

Ally: bye Els

_Elena: *laughs more* you've still got that nickname for me_?

Ally: yeah you call me Als, whislt i call you Els haha

_Elena: bye! i'll call half way through the week, and talk to uncle Lester and Aunt Penny._

Ally: yeah, i'll talk to you soon! i can't wait to come!

_Elena: hahah bye Als *hangs up*_

Ally: bye Els *hangs up*

* * *

**what do you think to this chapter? i know it's a bit long but i had so many ideas for this one chapter, i wrote more without meaning too hahah!**

**1) plot line from Austin & Ally chapters and Choices i don't own this.**

**2) Alaric was a vampire hunter who looked after Elena and Jeremy, he had this ring that preventing death to him when he wears it, it brought out a mean side to him and it couldn't control it, so he died in s3 **

**3) Rebekah it's actually spelt like that cause she is an original, she is Klaus' sister incase you didn't know **

**Review for chapter 3**

**xox**


	3. Ally coming over her stage fright?

**hey guys! sorry for not updating in a couple of days, i just didn't have enough ideas to make it into a chapter and when i was watching tv it hit me! also Tuesday vampire diaries started again woo! i missed that show! haha! it was the after school special episode, i'm just wondering tho won't it be dangerous for Matt to be in the bar full of newly changed vampires? seriously who writes scripts for tv shows, they're good but at some points it seams like there's no logic, and i don't mean for vampire diaries i mean every tv show there is! replies:**

**ZoeyBrookes101: aww thanks, your Awesome to! and thanks for being my first reviewer on this story :)**

**anyway on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: i do NOT own Austin & Ally if i did, Auslly would of been real ages ago and i wouldn't string along what was happening and Cassidy & Kira wouldn't of been in in the way of Auslly, or even characters in Austin and Ally, also i do NOT own Vampire diaries, if i did the ending of "the after school special" would of had more logic/ common sense to it, and Rebekah would of been spelt a normal way and she would be more or less evil :)**

* * *

3 days later- Austin & Ally

Ally's POV-

Dear book,

it's been great having my mom back in town! I've missed her a lot, you know the saying you don't realize you'll miss something until it's gone **(1)**, well that's how i felt when she was gone, i mean i knew i'd miss her but i didn't know i'll miss this much! I've been spending so much time with her, i **almost** forgot about the Austin situation! almost... i do have feelings for him and he has feelings for me but for all i know he could have feelings for Kira still aswell! i don't want to sit around all day waiting for him to make up his mind on who he wants! I'm not some toy that he can play with! i'm a human being and being with my mom has made me happy enough, I've practically not seen him since the day my mom came back, it's like the time i almost went to M.U.N.Y **(2)** they were being selfish and didn't realize it was hard for me to almost leave them, wow now i know how Austin felt when he was aloud to preform with shiny money at the music awards **(3),** of topic and who would of thought that Dez out of all people knew where the university was, Dez i mean come on we all know he's not the brightest pea in the pod **(4) **then he was expecting me to travel from New York for school back into Miami to hang out with them, once i told them i couldn't do that, well you know the story, i wrote it down before, but i would of thought Trish would of knew what M.U.N.Y stands for, but Dez seriously?! -gets a text from Austin saying he's coming to the sonic boom- oh yuppie Austins coming to the sonic boom, notice the sarcasm, it's just gonna make me remember everything and bring back Drama, or as Dez would call it dddrrraaaammmmmaaa!**(5) **i remember the day Elliot came, when Dez was pretending to get a text and goes "nerd alert" and when Eliot walks in he goes like "beep beep beep HUNK AALLEERRTT" **(6) **oh Dez... also i'm going to Mystic Falls after when my mom leaves, she's leaving in 2 days, so in 3 days i'm going! I've never been before, Elena says it's amazing, did i tell you we've been chatting to each other on Facebook **(7) **and last night we were video chatting on Skype **(8), **she looks amazing, she even talked to my mom and dad, i got to meet her friends Caroline & Tyler, Caroline's really pretty and Tyler's not so bad him self...just kidding him and Caroline are in a relationship, they both said that they can't wait to meet me in- *slams her book shut*

Ally: you not going to read my book end of!

Austin: you let me read it for songs!

Ally: yeah! for songs Austin, anything else you can't read, and don't touch my book!

Austin: *whines* fine!

Ally: good!

Penny: *walks in* Ally even though you don't want to i ne- oh hey Austin!

Austin: hi Mrs Dawson!

Penny: please call me Penny!

Austin: right Mrs- i mean Penny

Trez: *walk in* hey guys!

Penny: hey Trish, hi Dez

Austin: what-up guys!

Ally: hey you two, mom what were you saying?

Penny: i was gonna say call Austin, but since he's here never mind

Austin: you didn't want to speak to me?

Ally: no! no! it's not that! i just wanted to give you some time to think things through!

Austin: oh, okay!

Penny: anyway, Austin i was just wondering if you would like to preform at my book release party!

Austin: sure?

Penny: absolutely!

Austin: okay then!

Ally: *feeling a bit sad, looks at the floor* maybe i can preform to *looks up*

Everyone else: really?

Ally: *feeling a bit confident* yeah!

Penny: is this because i asked Austin and not you? look you don't have to feel sad the only reason that i didn't ask you was because of your stage fright!

Ally: no it's not that! i think it's time a concurred my stage fright!

Austin: you sure, you don't have to do it if you feel pressured into doing this!

Ally: i don't! i'm being serious when i said i think it's about time i concurred my stage fright! just like you did with your umbrella fright, you concurred it and played the role in Dez's movie! **(9)**

Austin: you know what, i remember how i felt when i concurred it and i want the same feeling for you Als!

Ally: thanks Austin!

Austin: maybe we can do a duet together!

Ally: yes! *hugs him*

Austin: *hugs back*

Everyone else: we're still here you know!

Auslly: *pull away embarrassed*

* * *

The next evening:

Penny: *walks on stage* give it up for Austin Moon & Ally Dawson!

Austin: *walks on stage*

Penny: *covers up the microphone* where's Ally?

Austin: i don't know she just took off!

Penny: *shocked*

Austin: just er... keep the Audience, i'll go and find Ally

Penny: okay!

Austin: *runs off*

Penny: *uncovers the microphone* alright guys, before we get onto the performance does anyone have jokes to tell, or something they wanna sing or whatever, how about you Trish & Dez how about you come here and do something! *walks off stage and mumbles i hope Austin can find Ally shortly!*

* * *

with Ally:

Ally: *on the phone to Elena* i don't know if i can do this Els!

_Elena: Als you'll be fine i promise you, you've done it before right!_

Ally: yeah, but i was in a costume and people were thinking i was Taylor Swift!

_Elena: Als i know you have stage fright, but listen to me here!_

Ally: ok, fine..

_Elena: Ally, your an amazing girl, you have the greatest of friends, and you have a great voice, it's time you show the world who Ally Dawson is, show them your not just Austin moons song writer, show them there is a voice behind all that! and aunt Penny & uncle Lester, your parents, will be in that audience too! there's going to be familiar faces in that audience tonight Als, and even though i'm not with you personally, just pretend i am and i am there in your heart!_

Ally: thanks Els

_Elena: no problem, that's what cousins are for!_

Ally: *laughs a little* your a great cousin Elena, i can't wait to acturally see you in person in a couple of days!

_Elena: i know right! now i better not keep the Audience waiting any longer and show them the real Ally Dawson!_

Ally: okay, i'll talk to you soon!

_Elena: which better be tomorrow! and when you get here, we're going shopping with Caroline!_

Ally: *laughs* i can't wait, bye Els!

_Elena: bye Als *hangs up*_

Ally: *hangs up*

Austin: *walks in* hey there you are!

Ally: i'm here!

Austin: whats up?

Ally: i just got a little nervous so i needed to cool down!

Austin: okay, you ready to go?

Ally: absolutely

Austin: good, cause we're going to lose the audience soon with your dad's jokes

Ally: oh no! let's go before he starts singing! wait, how do you know what's going on?

Austin: Dez just text me, saying that i need to hurry up cause of your dads jokes!

Ally: ah leggo!

Austin: *leaves*

Ally: *follows him*

* * *

10 mins later:

Auslly: *get there*

Penny: ALLY! you okay?

Ally: yeah, i just got a little nervous

Penny: understandable, considering your stage fright!

Ally: yeah, lets get this show on the road!

Penny: oh yeah *walks onto the stage* that's enough Lester, now the people you've been waiting for, and for the second time tonight, give it up for Austin and Ally!

Austin: *walks on stage*

Austin: hey! i'm Austin moon, tonight i'm going to sing a duet with my song writer/ partner Ally Dawson, but before you get to meet her, i want you to clap, cheer do anything noisy!

Audience: *clap cheer ect but not very loud*

Austin: i can't hear you! and i'm pretty sure Ally can't either..

Ally: *smiles backstage*

Austin: so who ever claps, cheers or whatever the loudest will... *stays silent for a min, (like they do on tv)* **(10)**

Someone from the audience: will what?

Austin: get a signed picture of me, and get a chance to meet me backstage with a friend, hows that? so 1...2...3...

Trez & Allys parents: *put there hands over there ears*

Auslly: *puts her hands over her ears*

Audience: *clap, cheer ect REALLLLLLYYY LOUD*

Austin: that's better, i may be a bit deaf now, but oh well, give it up for Ally Dawson...come on out Ally!

Ally: *walks on stage to the other microphone*

Austin: *whispers ready?*

Ally: yeah

Austin: *starts playing his guitar and nods to Ally*

Ally: *takes a deep breath and starts to sing*

**Ally/** _Austin/_ **_both_**

**When you're on your own  
Drowning alone  
And you need a rope that can pull you in  
Someone will throw it**

_And when you're afraid  
That you're gonna break  
And you need a way to feel strong again  
Someone will know it_

_**And even when it hurts the most  
Try to have a little hope  
'Cause someone's gonna be there when you don't  
When you don't**_

If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder  
If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile  
If you wanna fly, I will be your sky  
Anything you need that's what I'll be

If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder  
If you wanna run, I'll be your road

Auslly: *turn and face each other*

**If**_** you want a friend, doesn't matter when  
Anything you need, that's what I'll be  
You can come to me**_

**You can come to me,  
Yeah. (11)**

Audience: *claps*

Auslly: *run backstage*

Ally: i did it, i concurred my stage fright! *hugs Austin then pulls away*

Austin: i always knew you could do it!

Ally: i'm glad you were up there with me, i feel like i can do anything

Austin: i know i can do anything, as long as i'm with you

Auslly: *lean in and kiss each other*

Trez: *walk back stage and see them, shocked then high 5 eachother*

Auslly: *pull away & smile*

Kira: *push past Trez* Austin! i thought about what you said the other day in the food court...yes i'll be you girlfriend *hugs Austin*

Ally: *shocked*

Trez: *mouth opened look at Ally*

Austin: *doesn't hug back Kira, does a what look* **(12)**

Kira: *pulls away* that would normally be the part where you hug back...

Austin: yeah, er..

Ally: you know what i'm just going to go *runs off*

Austin: Ally...

Trish: *shouting* Ally wait *runs after her*

Kira: what was that about?

Austin: er...

Kira: *faces Dez* Dez?

Dez: *screams and runs the way Trish & Ally did*

Kira: alright then..

Austin: you know what..it's getting late i better go home, it's nearly past my curfew

Kira: oh alright then bye Austin *leans in to kiss him*

Austin: *turns away so she kisses his cheek*

Kira: alright then, bye *leaves*

Austin: *runs the way the others went*

* * *

**hoped you like the chapter, review for chapter 4! **

**1) is that the saying? or is it something like that but with different wording?**

**2) M.U.N.Y not sure if it's a place but if it is i don't own it, nor do i own the plot line where Ally could go to M.U.N.Y**

**3) plot line to Tickets and Trash bags, i don't own this, the Austin & Ally writers do**

**4) just a saying, that means that someones dumb.**

**5) from my other story Love at First sight, Calum says it a few times i just could resist to put it in**

**6) Dez says this in Austin & Ally Campers and Complications, i don't own that line the Austin & Ally writers do!**

**7) i don't own this, whoever created/owns the website does**

**8) nor do i own this, whoever created/owns this website does**

**9) plot line in Filmmaking and fear breaking, i don't own this the A&A writers do**

**10) i ABSOLUTELY hate this when it happens on Tv i'm just sat there screaming just say it already, anyone else like that?**

**11) come to me, from Austin & Ally, preformed by Ross Lynch and Laura Marano, i do not own this song.**

**12) plot line after the song in Chapters & Complications, i don't own this the A&A writers do p.s sorry for the spoiler**

**woo that was alot..**

**remember to review for the next chapter!**

**TBC!**


	4. Break-ups & a new relationship?

**Hey! i don't think this chapter will be as long as the others, but yet again i don't know as i was typing it as idea's hit me, i don't plan on this chapter being long, so this is more then likely being a filler chapter :P replies:**

**Starkiller2: (for both Reviews) haha i'm glad you love this story, i'm updating as often as i can :), i've got a ton of ideas for when Ally acturaly goes to Mystic Falls, but first she's gotta get there! which she will do in the next chapter I PROMISE :) **

**anyway on with the story,**

**Disclaimer: i do not -**

**Ian Somerhalder (aka Damon): * interrupts* X0XcanyoufeeltheloveXOX does not own Vampire Diaries if she did then as she said in the disclaimer last chapter Rebekah would of been spelt a normal way, and she probably would of been more Evil & Damon & Elena would of been together ages ago, instead of it being really confusing, and her friends would love her forever**

**Me: OMG! your Ian Somerhalder! do you have any idea how much i love you?**

**Ian: alot?**

**Me: yeah! can i get a autograph?**

**Ian: you do realize this is made up right?**

**Me: psh yeah! i mean if i ever met you!**

**Ian: well if you ever met me, yeah!**

**Me: woo! anyway on to the second part-**

**Paul Wesley (aka Stefan): nor does XOXcanyoufeeltheloveXOX own Austin & Ally otherwise Auslly would be a real thing by now!**

**Me: OMG! your Paul Wesley!**

**Paul: yeah!**

**Me: and you ship Auslly!**

**Paul: yup! **

**Me: OMG someone pinch me I've gotta be dreaming!**

**Ian: okay! *pinches me***

**Me: *wakes up* aww i was only dreaming no fair! *pouts* anyway you read the story while i try and get back to my incredibly Rossome dream! goodnight! *Tries to fall back asleep* **

* * *

Austin and Ally:

Ally's POV-

how could of i been so stupid? of course he still has feelings for Kira! why does love hurt so much! so right now i'm just sat on one of the chairs, curled up and crying my eyes out! if i didn't even volunteer to sing, me and Austin wouldn't of kissed! gah! on the negative side i wouldn't of got over my stage fright which i don't regret doing so! but how did Kira even get there, i get to look on the guest list and she wasn't on it, so how did she get in! and if she was there during the performance why didn't she notice that moment between me and Austin? she's the one that didn't want to go out with Austin cause she thought there was something going on between me and him, which there wasn't at the time, and then we kissed and i'm the one who gets hurt the most! ooohh that's good! *gets her songbook* hmm what could go with that? i got it! *sings while writing*

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_  
_That don't bother me_  
_I can take a few tears now and then_  
_And just let them out_

_I'm not afraid to cry_  
_Every once in a while even though goin' on_  
_With you gone still upsets me_

_There are days_  
_Every now and again I pretend I'm okay_  
_But that's not what gets me_

_What hurts the most_  
_Was being so close_  
_And having so much to say_  
_And watching you walk away_

_Never knowing_  
_What could have been_  
_And not seein' that lovin' you_  
_Is what I was tryin' to do_

_It's hard to deal with the pain_  
_Of losing you everywhere I go_  
_But I'm doin' it_

_It's hard to force that smile when I_  
_See our old friends and I'm alone_  
_Still harder_

_Gettin' up, gettin' dressed_  
_Livin' with this regret_  
_But I know if I could do it over_

_I would trade, give away all the words_  
_That I saved in my heart_  
_That I left unspoken_

_What hurts the most_  
_Was being so close_  
_And having so much to say_  
_And watching you walk away_

_Never knowing_  
_What could have been_  
_And not seein' that lovin' you_  
_Is what I was tryin' to do_

_I'm not afraid to cry_  
_Every once in a while even though goin' on_  
_With you gone still upsets me_

_There are days_  
_Every now and again_  
_I pretend I'm okay_  
_But that's not what gets me_

_What hurts the most_  
_Was being so close_  
_And having so much to say_  
_And watching you walk away_

_Never knowing_  
_What could have been_  
_And not seein' that lovin' you_  
_Is what I was tryin' to do_

_What hurts the most_  
_Was being so close_  
_And having so much to say_  
_And watching you walk away_

_Never knowing_  
_What could have been_  
_And not seein' that lovin' you_  
_Is what I was tryin' to do __**(1)**_

wow that's gotta be the quickest song i ever wrote!

-Trish & Dez come bursting into the room-

Ally: er hey guys!

Trish: did you just write that?

Ally: yep!

Dez: you've got to preform it

Ally: what now?

Trish: yeah, the book release party is still going on

Ally: i don't know...

Dez: i thought you would of over come your stage fright!

Ally: i know...and i did

Trish: Als this is huge!

Ally: i know, but i just wrote it on how i'm feeling at the moment, it only took me 10 minutes to write it, i don't know if i should preform it!

Dez: Ally you should, maybe it will release what your feeling out there, and get your feelings out there!

Ally: you know what, Dez, i cannot believe i'm saying this, but your honestly right about something!

Dez: thank you

Trish: lets go!

-Austin comes bursting into the practice room-

Austin: Ally

Ally: what!

Austin: you gotta believe me, i didn't plan for Kira to come bursting in like that, especially after the kiss!

Ally: so... go back to your girlfriend!

Austin: didn't you see, i never hugged her back!

Trish: Austin just go!

Ally: i'm going back to the book release party...either join us or don't

Austin: Als why are you being like this?

Ally: we kissed then Kira agrees to be your girlfriend again, call me stupid or whatever but you don't kiss a girl when you asked out another one, whether she's thinking about it or not!

Austin: but Ally! first i didn't ask her, i talked about our relationship, and she looked like she wasn't gonna give me another chance i swear!

Ally: but it still hurts! i don't know Austin, but me, Trish and Dez are going back to the party, you need time to think Austin on who you really want, call me or come to me when you figure it out, but whilst that's happening, i'll be avoiding you a bit cause my moms going back to Africa tomorrow so i'm gonna hang out with her and fully say goodbye, Trish is gonna be hanging with me tomorrow, so don't ask her what to do, goodbye Austin *Ally walks out*

Trish: i'm not gonna help you! *follows Ally*

Austin: Dez?

Dez: sorry, your on your own on this one bud! *leaves and follows Trish & Ally*

Austin: *sits down on the chair and thinks*

-5 minutes later-

Austin's POV-

I AM DONE THINKING! i know who i want the most as Als put it, i realized Kira was just a distraction, she's not exactly fun anymore, Ally she makes my heartbeat pumping like it's going insane **(2) **i never get that feeling with Kira, i have to put things right, break up with Kira, and tell Ally that i want her, but i can't just go up to her and tell her i'm gonna sing it to her, remember that i said she makes my heart beat pumping like it's going insane? that's a good line! i need to put it into a song and Quickly!

* * *

-half an hour later-

I DID IT now to break- up with Kira and sing this song to Ally, song to be revealed soon! *starts running to Kira's house* right mental checklist:

1) think about who i want, DONE!- Ally

2) Write a song to Ally, DONE- to be preformed

3) Break-up with Kira- about to happen

4) Apologize to Ally- NOT DONE- hoping for her to except the appology

5) sing the song to Ally- NOT DONE!- hoping she gets the hint and the performance goes well

6) Ask Ally out- NOT DONE!- hopping for a yes

whilst i was doing that i arrived at Kira's, alright it's go time *Knocks on the door*

Kira: *answers it* oh hey Austin, i thought it was past your curfew?

Austin: yeah... well my parents have gone out to a mattress convention, they went earlier tonight so i don't have to be at home!

Kira: ooh

Austin: anyone home but you?

Kira: *lies* yes my dads in

Austin: oh, do you mind stepping outside then?

Kira: okay... *steps outside* what's going on Austin?

Austin: er..well...

Kira: spit it out, i'm your girlfriend

Austin: yeah about that...look your an amazing girl and all, but i don't think us being in a relationship is gonna work out, any guy will be lucky to have you, but i'm not him...i'm really sorry i hope you understand..

Kira: it's okay

Austin: honestly?

Kira: absolutely! i understand, if you don't think we're gonna work out then it doesn't matter

Austin: thank you

Kira: okay, good night Austin

Austin: good night Kira

Kira: *goes back inside and closes the door*

Elliot** (betya weren't expecting that! and yes it's THAT Elliot)**: who was that babe?

Kira: Austin

Elliot: urgh, i know you agreed to be his girlfriend again cause of me, but why did he have to come here?

Kira: he broke up with me

Elliot: really, i like the sound of that *puts his hands on her waist*

Kira: i thought you would of done *puts her arms around his neck*

Elliot: *kisses her*

Kira: *kisses back*

Elliot: *deepens the kiss*

Kira: *goes along with it*

-turns into a make-out session- ANYWAY!

* * *

-with Austin-

POV-

right, Break up with Kira DONE! surprisenly she took it really well, huh wasn't expecting that, anyway back to Penny's book release party to apologize sing and ask Ally out!

* * *

-with Ally, Trish and Dez-

Penny: for the second time tonight, give it up for Ally Dawson!

Audience: *claps*

Ally: *goes on stage* hey! twice in one night huh? well here's a new song i literally just wrote like half an hour for, hope you like it!

*starts to sing*

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_  
_That don't bother me_  
_I can take a few tears now and then_  
_And just let them out_

_I'm not afraid to cry_  
_Every once in a while even though goin' on_  
_With you gone still upsets me_

_There are days_  
_Every now and again I pretend I'm okay_  
_But that's not what gets me_

_What hurts the most_  
_Was being so close_  
_And having so much to say_  
_And watching you walk away_

_Never knowing_  
_What could have been_  
_And not seein' that lovin' you_  
_Is what I was tryin' to do_

_It's hard to deal with the pain_  
_Of losing you everywhere I go_  
_But I'm doin' it_

_It's hard to force that smile when I_  
_See our old friends and I'm alone_  
_Still harder_

_Gettin' up, gettin' dressed_  
_Livin' with this regret_  
_But I know if I could do it over_

_I would trade, give away all the words_  
_That I saved in my heart_  
_That I left unspoken_

_What hurts the most_  
_Was being so close_  
_And having so much to say_  
_And watching you walk away_

_Never knowing_  
_What could have been_  
_And not seein' that lovin' you_  
_Is what I was tryin' to do_

_I'm not afraid to cry_  
_Every once in a while even though goin' on_  
_With you gone still upsets me_

_There are days_  
_Every now and again_  
_I pretend I'm okay_  
_But that's not what gets me_

_What hurts the most_  
_Was being so close_  
_And having so much to say_  
_And watching you walk away_

_Never knowing_  
_What could have been_  
_And not seein' that lovin' you_  
_Is what I was tryin' to do_

_What hurts the most_  
_Was being so close_  
_And having so much to say_  
_And watching you walk away_

_Never knowing_  
_What could have been_  
_And not seein' that lovin' you_  
_Is what I was tryin' to_ do **(1)**

Audience: *claps*

Ally: thank you *gets off the stage*

Austin: *runs in* ALLY!

Ally: Austin what are you doing here?

Austin: i came to apologize for everything, i hope it doesn't effect our friendship

Ally: it won't effect our friendship, where's Kira?

Austin: yeah i broke up with her

Ally: what why?

Austin: well your about to find out!

Ally: wait what?

Trez: AWW

Austin: *chuckles*

Austin's POV-

Apologize to Ally DONE! time to sing

Penny: up next, we have Austin Moon again...

Audience: *claps*

Austin; hey! so this song is dedicated to an awesome girl in this audience who every lyric in this song describes her, it's a way i can't say it so i have to sing it

Audience: aww

Austin: *starts to sing*

_I played it safe,_  
_I kept my foot up on the break,_  
_I never really took a chance in life, and didn't live for today._  
_Aw girl and then I met you,_  
_opened my eye to something new,_  
_you know you set me free like no one else,_  
_and got me acting a fool._  
_Don't you know you changed my life,_  
_girl coz now I'm living and It feels so right yeaaaaah!_

_You got my heart beat pumping and it's going insane,_  
_you got me jumping out of airoplanes,_  
_And that's why..._  
_I'm crazy it's true, Crazy for you!_

_You got me base jump livin and I can't look down_  
_You know you short circuit my brain_  
_I can't lie..._  
_I'm crazy it's true, crazy for you!_

_Midnight dipping in the pool,_  
_sinking out up on the roof_  
_you're unpredictable and girl thats what..._  
_That's what I love about you._

_Don't you know you changed my life,_  
_girl coz now I'm living and it feels so right yeaaaaah!_

_You got my heart beat pumping and it's going insane,_  
_you got me jumping out of airoplanes,_  
_And that's why..._  
_I'm crazy it's true, crazy for you!_

_you got me base jump livin and I can't look down_  
_You know you short circuit my brain_  
_I can't lie..._  
_I'm crazy it's true, crazy for you!_

_I... Didn't lose my mind when I fell for you_  
_And aaaaaaaaI'm gonna love you girl like you never knew... (woah)_  
_Don't you know you changed my life, girl coz_  
_now I'm living and It feels so right yeaaaaah!_

_You got my heart beat pumping and it's going insane,_  
_you got me jumping out of airoplanes,_  
_And that's why..._  
_I'm crazy it's true, crazy for you!_

_you got me base jump livin and I can't look down_  
_You know you short circuit my brain_  
_I can't lie..._  
_I'm crazy it's true, crazy for you!_  
_I'm crazy it's true, crazy for you!_ **(3)**  
*points to Ally*

Austins POV-

ahh sing to Ally, DONE! performance went AWESOME!

-end of POV-

Ally: *crying tears of joy*

Austin: what's wrong Als?

Ally: nothing, these are tears of joy

Austin: oh! now i wanna ask you something

Ally: shoot

Austin: Ally Dawson, will you go out with me?

Ally: Austin...

Austin: yeah

Ally: no

Austin: what? did you just say no? why?

Ally: yes i did say no, why? cause i'm going away to Mystic Falls in 2 days for a month

Austin: oh yeah

Ally: that's why, but when i get back, i promise we'll go out **(haah that's what you think Ally ;))**

Austin: promise?

Ally: absolutely!

Austin: wanna preform another duet together?

Ally: sure, how about *whispers song name*

Austin: yeah! Penny we're gonna do another duet!

Penny: *goes on stage* give it up for Austin Moon and Ally Dawson doing another duet

Audience: *claps and cheers*

Auslly: *come on stage* hey again!

Ally: lets do this

-song starts playing-

**Ally/**Austin_/ **both**_

**I can feel you coming from a mile away**

**My pulse starts racing from the words that you say**

**And you say so many of them like you don't have a clue**

**That I'm signed, sealed, Delivered with a stamp on**

You don't have to try too hard

You already have my heart

**You don't got a thing to prove**

**I'm already into you**

**so**

_**Ho Ho Ho Hold**_

_**Me tight now**_

_**Cause I'm so, so good to go**_

_**Don't say, Don't say good night you know**_

_**You had me at hello**_

_**You had me at hello**_

_**You had me at hello**_

_**Don't say Don't say good night you know**_

_**You had me at hello**_

Baby, don't say a word

Cause you ain't saying

Nothing I ain't already heard

**Plus, all them words get buried**

**When the beats so loud**

**And the speakers blowing up to**

**This dance song**

You don't have to try too hard

You already have my heart

**You don't got a thing to prove**

**I'm already into you**

**So**

_**Ho Ho Ho Hold**_

_**Me tight now**_

_**Cause I'm so, so good to go**_

_**Don't say, Don't say good night you know**_

_**You had me at hello**_

_**You had me at hello**_

_**You had me at hello**_

_**Don't say Don't say good night you know**_

_**You had me at hello**_

_**Oooooh Ooooh ooh ooh**_

_**Oooh Oooh aaahha aaaha**_

**You don't have to try too hard**

**You already have my heart**

**You don't got a thing to prove**

**I'm already into you**

**_Ho Ho Ho Hold_**

**_Me tight now_**

_**Cause I'm so, so good to go**_

_**Don't say, Don't say good night you know**_

_**You had me at hello**_

_**You had me at hello**_

_**You had me at hello**_

_**Don't say Don't say good night you know**_

_**You had me at hello (4)**_

Ally's POV-

Last thing i remember after finishing the song, i felt his lips crash onto mine and that's how the night ended with a smile on my face

Austins POV-

Last thing i remember after finishing the song, is my lips crashing onto hers and that's gotta be the best moment of the night and that's how it ended with a smile on my face

* * *

**and that's chapter 4! **

**1) what hurts the most by Casscada i do not own this song, even though it is a pretty good one, or her**

**2) come on i had to put that there! don't judge me**

**3) Crazy 4 u by R5 i don't own this song or R5 although i wish i did or even spend a day with them it would be AMAZING!**

**4) had me at hello by Olivia Holt and Luke Benward, from Girl vs Monster, hope there's a second one that films amazing, i don't own that song or them, but seriously last time we saw Luke in a disney movie was a small nerdy kid in minutemen and then he's what he is in Girl vs Monster, WHAT HAPPENED he's REALLY HOT now! opps fangirl moment then :P**

**Review for chapter 5, this chapter is longer then i expected oh well!**


	5. Goodbye mom!

**hey! so i was writing this chapter earlier and my internet cut off and deleted the chapter, so this is gonna be a short chapter and i mean it this time, Ally will be going to Mystic Falls in the next chapter I PROMISE! i had intended it to be this chapter but i just thought that writing a filler chapter before the one she goes to Mystic Falls will be better! anyway replies:**

**Starkiller2: glad your liking the story! i'm updating as much as i can haha :)**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: HELLO ANYONE THERE?**

**-silence-**

**Me: *mumbles i better not get interrupted again* i do-**

**Ross: XOXcanyoufeeltheloveXOX does not own the Vampire diaries or the characters**

**Me: GAHH**

**Ross: what**

**Me: *screams* no bloody way your Ross Lynch!**

**Ross: the one and only**

**Riker: you forgetting about us?**

**Me: er Riker, wrong story**

**Riker: aww man, that's something that Rocky would do**

**Rocky: hey!**

**Me & Ross: *rolls eyes***

**Laura: also XOXcanyoufeeltheloveXOX does not own Austin & Ally or the characters behind it she only owns the plot line**

**Me: *screams* no way your Laura Marano!**

**Laura: yep!**

**Rocky: no fair, she can be here but me and Riker can't!**

**Ryland: Rocky, this is a different story, she told you this already**

**Me: oh boys! who's next Ratliff?**

**Ratliff: hey!**

**Me, Ross & Laura: OH GOD! *face palms***

**Me: right everyone except Ross and Laura this is the wrong story so please leave!**

**Ratliff: what, i just got here and your making me leave!**

**Me: yeah, your not in this story!**

**Ratliff: ok *leaves***

**Riker, Rocky & Ryland: this is unfair! *leaves***

**Laura: that got rid of them**

**Me: finally, thanks you guys for doing the disclaimer even though it ended in kos**

**Ross: it's alright, can we do it for the next chapter**

**Me: sure, why not!**

Laura:** anyway folks...**

**Me: on with the story!**

* * *

Austin and Ally

the following day:

Ally's POV- *writing in her book*

Dear diary,

something happened yesterday, i'm not gonna hide it, me and Austin KISSED not once but twice! sadly we aren't going out, he did ask me out though but i declined it, now this would be the part if you were human where you'd say your crazy, especially since I've had a crush on him for the past month, but the only reason i declined is was because i'm off to Mystic Falls for a month tomorrow, i did the right thing? right? it was only because i won't see him for a month and i heard long distance relationships never work out...i know what your saying now _that it's only for a month _but it's still long enough for it to fail, we're away from each other god knows what will happen! anyway i CAN NOT wait for tomorrow to roll round it's gonna be awesome spending a month with Elena considering i haven't seen her in person in 4 years! i'm sad that i'm gonna be leaving Miami, but happy that i'm seeing her, ya know i don't know exactly how to feel, or don't know what it's called. anyway i better go me and Trish are spending the day with my mom before she leaves at half 5 tonight,

i'll write soon

xox Ally

*closes her book*

Austins POV-

Hey there, now Ally and Trish don't know this, so i'm trusting you in keeping this secret but... me and Dez are going out with Ally, Trish & Penny for the day! just to say good bye, we have no idea when she's gonna be coming back home and well i wanna spend the day with Ally considering that i'm not gonna see her for a month it's except able, no we aren't in a relationship but i kissed her twice, what does that mean? what is our relationship like, are we friends more then friends? agh all this thinking is hurting my head! but i don't want our friendship to be ruined, but we like each other? GAH! HELP ME!

Dez's POV-

i swore i would never do this...

i never meant for this to happen...

and now i'm like him...

i like on of my "friends" who insults me...

i like...

OOH CHEESE AND HAM SANDWICH GIMMIE GIMMIE GIMME!

Trish's POV-

Dez has been acting strange lately,

well stranger then usual,

but it's only when it's just me and him, when we are around Austin &/ or Ally he acts normal, well Dez normal anyway

I've gotta talk to Ally!

* * *

_in Mystic Falls:_

_Caroline: i'm just not sure if it's a good idea if she comes anymore_

_Elena: and why's that?_

_Caroline: this place is covered with Vampires, what if she turns into one!_

_Elena: she won't, she'll be with us the whole time! well except hunting times! apart from that she'll be fine_

_Caroline: but, what if you accidently turn her, when what?_

_Elena: i don't know, but i know i wont! look if it bothers you to be around her, then go hunting before you see her!_

_Caroline: it's not me i'm worried about, it's Stefan as well, after he found out about you and Damon, and what you said in the school library the other day, i'm afraid on what will happen if she goes around him! he's going all psycho again!_

_Elena: Stefan never comes here anymore she'll be fine! what are the odds Stefan will attack her if he sees her? which he won't see her unless we're at a very crowded place, he wouldn't dare to attack her in public! besides that it's too late, she's coming tomorrow and you know it! i thought you were looking forward to seeing her tomorrow!_

_Caroline: i know and i am looking forward to seeing her, but although i don't know her yet, i'm worried about her safety!_

_Elena: if Matt's fine, and he lives here, then i'm pretty sure Ally will be fine here for a month!_

_Caroline: *sighs* i guess your right, but we ABSOLUTELY HAVE to keep her away from Rebekah, if Rebekah knows she's your cousin, god knows what she'll do, especially after the other day_

_Elena: yeah, that's one thing we have to do!_

_Caroline: i can't wait to meet her, i don't think Tyler can either_

_Elena: speaking of which, haven't we better go and meet him and Matt_

_Caroline: oh yeah! lets go_

_Elena: *chuckles* leggo!_

* * *

back in Miami:

at half 5, at Miami Airport:

Trish: goodbye Penny

Penny: aww Trish, i'm gonna miss you too! *hugs her*

Trish: *hugs back* i promise to keep you updated on my weekly jobs!

Penny: *pulls away* that's the Trish i know and love!

Trish: awe! yay!

Penny: *goes to Dez* well Dez, i think i'm gonna miss you least of all

Dez: yay your gonna miss me

Penny: *laughs* although i will miss your dumbness and craziness!

Dez: come back soon won't you?

Penny: hold it there Dez, you sound like your married to me!

Dez: i didn't mean it like that!

Penny: i know Dez, i'm like twice your age, i'm old enough to be your mom!

Dez: i meant for Ally's sake, that and your gonna miss my craziness as you said!

Penny: *chuckles* bye Dez

Dez: bye Penny

Penny: *goes to Austin* you, do not hurt my little girl

Ally: MOM!

Penny: what i was just saying!

Austin: it's alright Ally, and i promise i won't

Penny: your a good kid! i'm glad Ally chose you and not Dez

Austin: i think everyone is

Penny: *laughs* bye Austin, but if you ever hurt her i will hunt you down!

Austin: yes mam! bye Penny

Penny: *goes to Lester* even though we ain't together anymore, i'm still going to miss you a lot

Lester: *crying* i'm gonna miss you too Penny *hugs her*

Penny: *hugs back* stop crying Lester, your supposed to be the strong one, your gonna set me off

Lester: *pulls away* have a safe trip, and be safe out there Penny

Penny: i will do!

Lester: i guess it's goodbye then?

Penny: don't say that, take it as a see you later, i'll be back soon, it will just fly bye, and it will be like i never left

Lester: so you will come back sonn?

Penny: absolutely, and Lester meet someone, who makes you happy inside and out, and have a happy life with them, i just want you to be happy!

Lester: i had that with you, it's something i don't want to forget. you being here made both me and Ally happy, and i cannot wait for you to come back again

Penny: awe Lester! i'll see you soon alright, i have a feeling there will be a Auslly wedding in a few years

Lester, Ally & Austin: Auslly?

Penny: a couple name for Austin & Ally

Lester: oh, i don't know, but Austins a nice kid go easy on him

Penny: oh Lester your always the soft one, but you need to play both roles, the mom and dad roles, on Austin since i'm not here

Lester: that's if they get together

Penny: i have a feeling they will, now i'm gonna say goodbye to Ally now, i'll see you later Lester, yeah?

Lester: yeah! bye Penny

Penny: bye Lester *goes to Ally*

Ally: bye mom, i'm really going to miss you!

Penny: i'm gonna miss you the most, your my beautiful superstar daughter

Ally: well i wouldn't say superstar yet

penny: you preformed on stage 3 times last night! and you concurred your stage fright

Ally: i really couldn't of done it without you and Austins help *smiles at Austin*

Austin: *smiles back*

Penny: i'm just glad you didn't choose Dez instead of Austin, he's kinda weird

Ally: you get used to it

Dez: OOOHHH a dog (it's a guide dog) *runs towards the dog*

Austin: Dez no *chases after Dez to stop him*

Ally: kinda... yeah I've known him for a year... and it's still pretty weird

Penny: *laughs*

Austin: *comes back pulling Dez*

Dez: but i wanna see the dog!

Austin: no Dez! it's not here for you to chase after it's a guide dog, now sit

Dez: *sits on the floor*

Austin: i meant on a chair

Dez: oohhh why didn't you say so *sits on a chair*

Austin: i was- oh why bother

Ally, Penny, Trish & Lester: *laugh*

Flight intercom thingy: Flight 786 From Miami to Africa now boarding gate 9. i repeat flight 786 from Miami to Africa now boarding gate 9. that is all

Ally: so this is goodbye, i'm gonna miss you mom!

Penny: *hugs Ally* Bye Als

Ally: bye mom

Lester: oh for crying out loud *runs, joins the hug and starts to cry more*

Ally: Austin, come and join

Austin: *joins the hug* bye Penny

Dez: GROUP HUG! *runs and joins it* bye Penny

Trish: i guess were hugging *joins the hug*

-everyone's now crying at this point-

Flight intercom thingy: final call for flight 786 from Miami to Africa gate 9

-everyone pulls away-

Penny: goodbye guys

Everyone else: goodbye

Penny: *walks to gate 9, turns around and waves*

Everyone else: *waves back*

Penny: *turns back around and boards the plane*

Lester: right then... lets go home

Austin: Als it will be alright

Ally: i know, i'm just gonna miss her a lot

Austin: aww Als *hugs her*

Ally: *hugs back and cries into his chest*

Lester: it will be alright Ally

Ally: *pulls away from the hug* right then *wipes away tears* lets go home

-they all went back to Ally's house-

* * *

**i know the endings a bit sad, i gotta admit i cried a little, dunno why though, i guess cause it was sad!**

**Next chapter, Ally going to Mystic Falls oohhh what's gonna happen then? find out soon!**

**Review for chapter 6!**

**TBC!**


	6. Welcome to Mystic Falls!

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating often, i've been back at stupid school, with even stupider teachers who expect to give you homework and have it done the next day..i have a life ya know! being in year 10 is hard! I've got homework for every class but P.E and S.E, honestly we should get a homework time table, have a piece of homework every week, give us some breathing space! anyway enough with the rambling on about homework...**

**Replies**

**starkiller2: haha you'll find out what happens soon enough ;)**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Guys...,**

**Ross: XOXcanyoufeeltheloveXOX does not own The vampire diaries, if she did, Delena would be going strong cause she's a massive Delena fan, and so am i**

**Me: really?**

**Ross: yup, don't tell Laura this but i'm also a Auslly & Raura fan!**

**Me: you know about Raura?**

**Ross: yup!**

**Me: yay**

**Laura: also XOXcanyoufeeltheloveXOX does not own Austin & Ally, if she did then Auslly would of been together ages ago...who wrote this?**

**Me: me why?**

**Laura: er...no reason**

**Ross: hey Laura**

**Laura: hi Ross...**

**Ross: what up**

**Laura: nothing!**

**Ross: ok.. i like what your wearing, and your hair..**

**Me: awkward...**

**Laura: o..k, i like your hair and what your wearing too..**

**Ross: *smiles like there's no tomorrow* really?**

**Laura: yeah!**

**Ross: *blushes* thank you**

**Laura: *giggles* Ross Shor Lynch are you blushing?**

**Ross: whhhaaatt ppssshhh no! *tries to stop blushing* but your gonna get a present from the tickle monster *starts tickling Laura***

**Laura: *laughing* Ross stop it!**

**Me: lovebirds stop your flirting i'm tryna write a story here!**

**Raura: WE AREN'T LOVE BIRDS *blushes***

**Me: sureee...tomorrow (next update) we have Raini and Calum doing the disclaimer**

**Raura: what? **

**Me: guys, you've done it twice, let someone else do it for a change...anyway on with the story! PEACE!**

* * *

Austin and Ally

9am!

Austin's POV-

well today's the day Als goes to Mystic Falls, to be honest i don't want her to go! before you say im being selfish, i'm truely not! it's just that the fact of something happening out there, and i won't be able to help her, and i'm in love with her, do you know how much it hurts to be away from someone you love? a lot! now i'm not a morning person, but i'd go to the middle of the earth and back for her, anytime! that's how much i love her! it's too earler but Als flight leaves in a hour and a half and i still need to shower so peace!

Ally's POV-

Writing in her book-

AHHHHHHH todays the day i go to Mystic Falls i can't wait! eeeeeppppp! but i am gonna miss everyone here, i won't see them for a month, and i'll go to Elena's school for a month, but oh well i'm hopping for a real good time YAY! nothings gonna happen to me, right? it's not like the place is swarming with vampires hahaha, they don't exist hahaha! i cannot stop thinking about it now YAY and everyone's coming to the airport to say goodbye! EEEKKK! i'lll write later

love Ally

* * *

10AM

Ally's POV-

AAAHHHHH on the way to the airport! i'm literally jumping in my seat! the others are staring at me weirdly...maybe i should stop? NAAAHHH too exited! my books packed in my i'm carry on so that's why i'm... OOOH we're at the airport YAY!

Austin: Als...you ok?

Ally: yeah, why wouldn't i be?

Austin: ok, just asking, you've been jumping in your seat for the whole ride, do you need the restroom?

Ally: nope!...wait, now i do

Austin: *sarcastic* good to know...

Trish: in her defense you did ask

Austin: true...

Ally: *gets out the car and runs to the restroom*

Lester: crazy girl...

Austin: no, not really

Trish: she's just exited

Lester: TRISH!

Trish: what?

Lester: go with her to the restroom, none of us *points to himself, Austin & Dez* can't

Trish: right... *catches up to Ally*

-couple of mins later-

Ally: *checks in* alright...good to go!

Lester: no your not...

Ally: why...what am i missing, I've got the ticket, my passport, my suitcase is being loaded onto the plane, I've got my hand luggage here, what am i missing?

Lester: your goodbye hug from your dad! *hugs Ally*

Ally: oopphh dad! *hugs back* i'm gonna miss you too

Trish: am i the only one that's getting the feeling of de'ja'vo?

Everyone else: kinda...

Trish: anyway, I've gotta start my job

Ally: Trish, your working...today?

Trish: yep, i'm gonna be a flight assistant

Austin: weren't you already one when we went to New York?

Trish: yeah, but this time it's a different company!

Austin: ahh

Trish: bye Als *hugs her*

Ally: bye Trish *hugs back

Trish: *pulls away* have a save flight! *goes to the plane she's working on*

Dez: wouldn't it be weird if she's working on Ally's flight to Mystic Falls

Ally: *eyes widen* oh no! she better not be

Austin: DEZ! what's gonna be next, she's scared of flying

Ally: not helping!

Austin: sorry Als

Dez: oohh a dog!

Lester: DEZ WE WENT THROUGH THIS YESTERDAY! *goes after him*

-awkward silence-

Austin: i'm gonna miss you Ally!

Ally: i'm gonna miss you to!

Austin: *hugs her*

Ally: *hugs back*

Austin: *pulls away, but has her still in his arms*

Ally: *looks into his eyes*

Austin: *looks into hers*

Ally: *leans in*

Austin: *leans in also*

Auslly: *kiss*

-10 seconds later-

Auslly: *pull away*

Austin: something to remember me by!

Ally: *laughs* i'm only going for a month, not like i'm moving away!

Austin: i know..i was just saying!

Ally: ok!

Austin: call me when you land ok?

Ally: Austin, your acting like my boyfriend...

Austin: *laughs* i'm not quite there...yet

Ally: *giggles* i dunno, there might be some cute guys in Mystic Falls

Austin: no! no! your mine *pulls her close*

Ally: *laughs* jealous much?

Austin: whhatt? no!

Ally: yes

Austin: no

Ally: yes

Austin: no

Ally: no

Austin: yes!

Ally: haha!

Austin: damn it!

Ally: don't worry, you have my heart!

Austin: and the same with you!

Lester & Dez: *come back*

Lester: i told you not to stroke the dog!

Dez: not my fault!

Lester: yes it it, you stroke it, it's a working dog!

Dez: fine!

Lester: now good, don't go chasing any dogs... *see's Auslly* 'ey what's going on here

Auslly: *pull away embarrassed* nothing!

Lester: okay...

Flight intercom: Flight 118 from Miami to Mystic Falls, now boarding, gate 11, i repeat Flight 118 from Miami to Mystic Falls now bording

Ally: well that's my que! bye guys!

Everyone else: Bye Ally! *run and hug her*

Ally: can't breath...going faint

Everyone else: opps *stop hugging her* sorry

Ally: it's ok *picks up her hand luggage* see you in a month *goes to gate 11*

* * *

on the plane:

Trish: i'm your air hostess for this plane ride, keep your seats in the rightmost prosition for the flight, and watch the video about to pop up about plane safety!

Ally: oh boy, it's gonna be a bumpy ride

Trish: hey Ally *sits next to her*

Ally: hey Trish!

Trish: fancy seeing you here! opps gotta go, ttyl! *leaves*

Ally: yup one bumpy ride!

* * *

_Mystic Falls- 3hrs later-_

_Elena: Caroline, you ready Ally's plane lands in 20 mins!_

_Caroline: i'm coming i'm coming, don't get your fangs in a twist!_

_Elena: ha ha!_

_Caroline: *uses vamp speed* i'm here!_

_Elena: no using vampire speed in front of Ally!_

_Caroline: okay!_

_Elena: lets just go to the airport now!_

* * *

on the plane:

Trish: we are about to land at Mystic Falls international Airport, please keep your seat in the up most position thank you for flying with Miami Airlines

-once they're off the plane-

Ally: wow Trish, you were actually good at something!

Trish: i know, now i get about 2hrs here, then head back home to the others

Ally: haha! see ya in a month

Trish: you will do, *goes into the staff lounge*

_Elena: ALLY!_

Ally: ELENA!

_Elena: it's so good to see you!_

Ally: right back at you! *see's Caroline* and your Caroline

_Caroline: hi Ally! good to finally meet you!_

Ally: right back at you!

_Elena: ready to go then?_

Ally: yep!

-they all head to Elena's house

* * *

**and that's a wrap!**

**Review for chapter 7!**

**TBC!**

**PEACE OUT! :P**


	7. Reunited

**hey! sorry i haven't updated this story for a while, well chapters anyway, so this chapter is probably going to be longer then usual! :D hope you all like it! replies:**

**Starkiller2: thanks for understanding, and i hope you do stay awesome! well at the moment the pressure's off, cause I've been having ever since Tuesday off school with a sprained ankle and i gotta tell you it hurts like hell! but i won't bore you on how it happened...again stay awesome!**

**Kaila: well here's the next chapter, hoping the next one after this on will be uploaded tomorrow, if not then by the end of the weekend! **

**Disclaimer:**

**Calum: comexonxgetxLOUD does not own the vampire diaries, if she did then Damon will make a joke out of everything, not literally speaking ( come on Damon makes me laugh A LOT!) but out of a lot of things that weren't to serious! and Delena would of been going strong by now! not some moments here and there!**

**Me: thanks Calum, where's Raini**

**Calum: turn around**

**Me: what...**

**Raini: comexonxgetxLOUD also does not own Austin & Ally, other wise Auslly would of been getting stronger everyday, not weaker, and they would of kissed so many times, that Raura would probably be real by now!**

**Ross: HEY! just because we have to kiss for Austin & Ally doesn't mean i'd date Laura!**

**Laura: oh so you wouldn't date me! what is it Ross, i'm not pretty enough for you...or i'm not in your league?**

**Ross: Laura, i didn't mean it like that**

**Calum: suree...**

**Me: oohh i'm liking this! trouble in paradise! where's the popcorn?**

**Raini: i got it! *sits down next to me***

**Calum: why miss a good fight! *sits down at the other side of me***

**Laura: then what is it Ross...cause i'm pretty damn sure it was meant to be like that!**

**Ross: Laura, just listen to me!**

**Laura: you've got 5 minutes!**

**Ross: it's not that your not pretty, or not in my league- and i'm not saying your not in my league, cause you are- but the thing is i don't want to ruin our friendship!**

**Laura: since when did you play by the rules!**

**Ross: it is not playing by the rules! it's protecting our friendship! i don't want ruin it, and i wouldn't go out with you anyway**

**Laura: what?**

**Ross: did i say that last bit out loud**

**Laura, Raini, Calum & Me: YES!**

**Ross: uh oh**

**Laura: just forget it, your not worth it *runs away***

**Ross: *shouting* Laura wait!**

**Calum: and that's enough of that**

**Raini: now on with the story**

**Me: hope ya'll like it!**

* * *

_In Mystic Falls:_

_Elena: and were here! i'll show you to your room, then we'll go to the mall._

Ally: okay lets go!

_Caroline: i'll tell Tyler to meet us at the mall_

Ally: he's coming shopping with us?

_Caroline: yeaahh, he also really wants to meet you, so he wants to come with us, why? is it weird or something?_

Ally: no! just the boys back at home don't like going shopping, well the ones i hang around with!

_Caroline: oh, so it's a bit strange for you..._

Ally: kinda, but it will also be different, so it's cool!

_Caroline: oh! *mumbles* you have no idea_

Ally: what?

_Caroline: oh, i said that's mystic falls for you!_

Ally: okay, Elena are we going in?

_Elena: yeah, lets go!_

Ally: *gets out the car, gets her luggage out the trunk of the car and goes inside*

_Elena: *follows her*_

_Caroline: *texts Tyler*_

_Caroline/__**Tyler **_

_Elena & Ally in the house, going to set off to the mall shortly! xx_

_**okay! do you need to go hunting before you go? xx**_

_i'm fine, i went before i went to the airport xx_

_**okay, i'll see you at the mall, shall i bring Matt? xx**_

_if you want to, and if he wants to come, i don't mind xx_

_**okay then, see you then xx**_

_bye xx_

_-end of text convo-_

* * *

_inside Elena's house_

_Elena: and this is your home for a month! _

Ally: oh wow, this place is beautiful!

_Elena: thanks!_

Ally: no problem!

_Elena: i'll show you to your room!_

_?: Elena, is that you?_

_Elena:__Jeremy?_

_Jeremy: yeah it's me *walks into the room they're in*_ Ally?

Ally: JEREMY! *hugs him*

_Jeremy: *hugs back* i've missed you so much! how long has it been?_

Ally: too long...4 years, and i missed you so much too! *pulls away*

_Jeremy: how long are you here for? _

Ally: a month!

_Jeremy: really? a month? isn't it a bit long? what about school? *shoots a glare at Elena when Ally isn't looking*_

Ally: *doesn't notice* i thought it was a bit long, but it's been 4 years we need a good catch up, and it's my school holidays, we don't go back until the day after i get back home.

_Jeremy: well that's handy then!_

Ally: i know! anyway, Elena, where should i put my luggage?

_Elena: go upstairs, 3rd door on the left, just put your luggage on the floor then we'll go to the mall_

Ally: okay, aren't you coming up?

_Elena: i just need to have a word with Jeremy... i'll stay down here_

Ally: okay..? *goes upstairs*

_Jeremy: A MONTH...REALLY? ELENA THIS PLACE IS NOT SAFE!_

_Elena: it will be fine!_

_Jeremy: Elena this place is swarming with vampires! some of which you do not get along with!_

_Elena: if your on about Stefan, we're still on speaking terms!_

_Jeremy: really Elena? really?_

_Elena: yes! i might be with Damon now, but we are still speaking! _

_Jeremy: *sighs* okay! but there's still the others!_

_Elena: the only time they are going to see her is in public and they won't dare attack her in public!_

_Jeremy: i guess..._

_Elena: and they have to be invited in, as long as they don't get invited in, they can't get her, and the only person that can invited vampires in is you, and whilst Elena's here, you won't right?_

_Jeremy: no...well the ones that we don't/can't trust_

_Elena: good boy_

Ally: *comes back downstairs* ready to go?

_Elena: yep lets go_

_-they both go to the mall-_

* * *

_in the car_

_Caroline: so Ally, tell me about your self.._

Ally: what do you want to know?

_Caroline: tell me about your friends.._

Ally: okay!

_Elena: you won't believe what she's going to tell you, i almost didn't believe her myself_

_Caroline: okay...tell me Ally, what i may find hard to believe_

Ally: well, my best friend Trish, I've been friends with since kindergarten, she goes through jobs faster then well, she has a new job everyday! and she either quits or gets fired, she's not the best employee in the world, she sleeps pretty much all the time, she's been bugging me about having a job at my store, but my dad won't let me hire her, cause she's that bad

_Caroline: you have a store?_

Ally: well it's my dad's store, i work there a lot, all my friends say i need to chill out a little and not work so hard all the time, but the thing is, my dad likes to go to conventions a lot, and i'm the only employee so someone's got to run the store, that and we can't afford to hire a new employee.

_Caroline: oh..._

Ally: but my friend Austin likes to help a little here and there, so i do get a break every now and again.

_Caroline: cool!_

_Elena: tell her who Austin is..._

_Caroline: what?_

_Elena: this is the part you wouldn't believe part _

_Caroline: okay...? _

Ally: Austin is Austin Moon

_Caroline: SHUT UP!_

_Elena: i know right! _

Ally: yes, i'm friends with Austin and i'm that Ally that writes his songs and preformed with him the other day.

_Caroline: i knew i recognized you, i just couldn't figure it out! _

Ally: thanks...i think..?

_Caroline: it's a compliant i'm basically saying your famous! have you come over your stage fright? _

Ally: well...it's still there, but i'm mainly over it now, i have more confidence in myself thanks to Austin, Trish and Dez!

_Caroline: who's Dez? _

Ally: well he's a complete and utter random red head, who's not the smartest pea in the pod, but he makes us laugh though!

_Caroline: oh... _

_Elena: were here now!_

_Ally & Caroline: YAY!_

* * *

**again sorry for the wait! :P**

**OMG! Ross Lynch's this is who i am thingy previewed here (UK) on Disney channel, i would of freaked out a bit but I've got a sprained ankle and my parents with a family friend was in the room so i couldn't**

**But!**

**during it my dad said something about Stormie and Mark, **

**AND after it he went like i've never heard of you, and he turns to me he goes and i quote **

**"who is he" & "is he some sort of popstar" and my face was like :OOOO i mean he should know who Ross Lynch is i watch Austin & Ally all the time so yeah! **

**oh yeah, my brother was standing IN FRONT of the TV so i couldn't even properly watch it GRR!**

**so that's my family for you!**

**anyway review for chapter 8!**

**TBC!**


	8. No phone calls & Meeting Rebekah

**Hey guys! sorry for not updating this story in a while...writers block -_- anyway here's the next chapter enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: so today the disclaimer is by Nina Dobrev also known as Elena and Steven R. McQueen also known as Jeremy, come on out you guys!**

**Steven: comexonxgetxLOUD does not own Vampire diaries, the writers, producer's and directors do, who i shall name nameless, just so i won't get fired! **

**Me: thanks Steven**

**Steven: no probs, hey have you all heard vampire diaries has been renewed for a 5th season!**

**Me: i know! **

**Nina: comexonxgetxloud also does not own Austin and Ally...Disney does! as well as the writers, producer & Director**

**Me: thank's Nina**

**Nina: no problem, i was just wondering, how come your not freaking out over us?**

**Steven: yeah, i was just thinking the same thing**

**Me: well...i've been around a lot of celebrities recently, so I've gotten used to it, and anyway this isn't real...shamefully i wish it was**

**Nina: *laughs* well maybe one day**

**Steven: yeah!**

**Me: maybe...hopefully anyway on with the story! it's a longer chapter for ye enjoy! :D**

* * *

-back with Ally, Elena and Caroline-

_Elena: Ally, welcome to Mystic falls Mall!_

Ally: oh my god, it's so big, bigger then the one back in Miami!

_Caroline: well here, you can shop till you drop, not literally speaking_

Ally: figured...good thing i brought 10,000!

_Elena: yeah..._

_Caroline: why so much? _

Ally: well Elena said this place is like shopping heaven, and i don't know how much things cost here...so i brought a lot f cash, but i have to by my friends & dad something while i'm here so they chipped in a bit

_Caroline: oh *see's Tyler and Matt* oh look there's Tyler and Matt *shout's* TYLER MATT_

_Tyler & Matt: *turn around and walk to them*_

_Matt: who's the brunette standing with them_

_Tyler: oh that's Ally...Elena's cousin_

_Matt: oh! another non psycho human here...finally! OMG that's Ally Dawson!_

_Tyler: Jeremy's not psycho...he just can't be around Vampire's without wanting to murder them for so long_

_Matt: exactly...psycho!_

_Tyler: there's no reasoning with you is there...and how do you know Ally?_

_Matt: hello... she's famous...sorta_

_Tyler: what do you mean_

_Matt: *stops walking* what... have you ever heard of Austin Moon?_

_Tyler: *stops walking as well* yeah...Caroline loves him!_

_Matt: well that's the Ally who writes his songs for him, and she preformed with him the other night...twice and she preformed by her self...she's got an amazing voice, and she's really pretty too!_

_Tyler: she probably has a boyfriend! *starts walking*_

_Matt: *follows him* and she may not as well!_

_Tyler: ask her then!_

_Matt: I CAN'T what impression would it be if the first thing i said to her was do you have a boyfriend?_

_Tyler: yeaah...not a very good one_

_Matt: exactly!_

_-they get to the girls-_

_Tyler: Ally...nice to finally meet you!_

Ally: you too Tyler, who's this? *looks at Matt*

_Matt: i'm Matt, and i already know who you are..._

Ally: Elena been talking about me?

_Matt: no, your famous! _

Ally: oh yeah, i can hardly believe it myself... i did have stage fright so...

_Matt: understandable_

_Elena: anyway, who's ready to go shoping?_

_Everyone else: US!_

_-They all go shopping-_

* * *

_-3 hours Later-_

_Elena: Ally...you should SO buy that and wear it to our school dance tonight!_

Ally: your having a school dance tonight?

_Caroline: didn't we say so?_

_Matt: clearly not! but Ally you should buy it!_

Ally: maybe...but will they let me go, i don't even live here, let alone go to school here!

_Elena: we asked if you could come, and they put you on the guest list _

Ally: but...i don't even know anyone here!

_Tyler: just hang with us lot!_

Ally: *feels defeated* okay!

_Caroline: YAY! and maybe you could sing..._

Ally: maybe...

_Matt: so your coming?_

Ally: why not, i want to live while i'm young! life is only a limited time, it's not like we can live for ever!

_Everyone else: yeeeaaahhhh..._

Ally: alright! i'm gonna buy the dress... *pays for the dress*

_Matt: doesn't she know_

_Elena: i can't tell her! she's family and it wouldn't be save for her!_

_Matt: *sighs* fine! _

_Tyler: i personally think you should tell her...i mean it maybe better if she know's this place is swarming with vampires!_

_Elena: i can't she may not treat me the same, and if i tell her she maybe on the first plane back to Miami! it's been 4 years since i last spent time with her, i want this month to go great, and that includes me not telling her i'm a vampire...okay?_

_Tyler: fine...whatever!_

_Caroline: and i sorta understand where Elena's coming from...i've got a nice friendship going on with her, i don't want it ruined_

_Tyler: *defeated* okay...i understand now!_

_Matt: and stop talking about it...she's coming now _

Ally: okay...ready to go

Everyone else: sure!

-they leave the mall-

* * *

-in the parking lot-

Ally: so what time does the dance start?

_Matt: 7 till late _

_Elena: so do you guys want to come round to mine for half 6 and then we all go together?_

_Matt & Tyler: okay!_

_Caroline: can i get ready with you girls?_

_Elena: sure!_

Ally: lets go and get ready

-they all go the separate ways-

* * *

-in Elena's car-

Ally: Els can you put on the radio

_Elena: sure! *puts on the radio*_

_Radio person: and here's had me at hello by Austin Moon and his songwriter Ally Dawson *starts playing*_

_Elena & Caroline: ALLY YOUR ON THE RADIO!_

Ally: i know *starts singing along*

I can feel you comin' from a mile away  
My pulse stops racing from the words that you say  
And you say so many of them like you don't have a clue  
That I'm signed, sealed delivered with a stamp on

You don't have to try too hard  
You already have my heart  
You don't got a thing to prove  
I'm already into you  
So

Hold, Hold, Hold, hold me tight now  
Cause I'm so, so good to go  
Don't say Don't say good night you know  
You had me at hello _[X3]_  
Don't say Don't say good night you know  
You had me at hello

Close your mouth now baby don't say a word  
Cause you ain't saying nothing  
I ain't already heard  
Plus all them words get buried when the beats so loud  
And the speakers blowin' up to this dance song

You don't have to try too hard  
You already have my heart  
You don't got a thing to prove  
I'm already into you  
So

Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now  
Cause I'm so, so good to go  
Don't say Don't say good night you know  
You had me at hello _[X3]_  
Don't say Don't say good night you know  
You had me at hello

Oooooh Ooooh ooh ooh _[X5]_

You don't have to try too hard  
You already have my heart  
You don't got a thing to prove  
I'm already into you  
So

Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now  
I'm so, so good to go  
Don't say Don't say good night you know  
You had me at hello _[X3]_  
Don't say Don't say good night you know  
You had me at hello **(1)**

_Radio person: and that was had me at hello my Austin Moon & Ally Dawson..._

Ally: i cannot believe i was just on the radio...even if it was part Austin as well!

_Caroline: and your famous! get used to it!_

Ally: *laughs*

Elena: *parks in her drive way and turns of the ignition* and lets go and get ready!

* * *

-back in Miami, in sonic boom-

Austin: why hasn't she called yet?

Dez: i don't know! i'm not Ally

Austin: i know that! it's just that she promised to call once she landed! and it's been 7 hours since she left

Dez: maybe it's night time here?

Austin: Mystic falls is about 2 hours behind us Dez...

Dez: oh then i have nothing!

Austin: yeah... i just want to know why she hasn't called!

Trish: *walks in* guess who got fired from being a air hostess!

Austin: you...

Trish: yep!

Dez: oh my god you've turned into Ally...how did you know that?

Austin & Trish: *give him a WTF look and roll their eyes*

Dez: what...he's working here and he knew what the answer was

Austin: i'm only working here, cause Ally's away!

Dez: and you llloooooovvvvvvvvvvveeeeeee her!

Austin: i don't llloooooovvvvvvveeeeeee her, i love her... say it normal Dez

Dez: hurtful *runs out*

Austin: *rolls his eyes but then remembers something* Trish...which plane were you working on when you were working as an air hostess?

Trish: Ally's Mystic Falls one...

Austin: WHAT? *runs round to the other side and grabs Trish's shoulder's* how long was it when you landed there? *shakes her*

Trish: *getting shaked, feeling kinda sick* stop...shaking...me...and...i'll...tell...you

Austin: *stops shaking her and takes his hands of her shoulders* opps sorry

Trish: and it was about 5 hrs ago...why?

Austin: WHAT?!

Trish: what's up?

Austin: it's just i haven't had a call of Ally yet

Trish: WHAT?! she said she was gonna call you when she got off the plane to me!

Austin: well she hasn't!

Trish: maybe she forgot...

Austin: she never forgets anything

Trish: well i got nothing

Dez: *walks in* well that's awkward... maybe she just doesn't want to speak to you

Trish: don't be ridiculous bozo...

Austin: yeah, me and her are practically dating, even if it's not official until she gets back...but still!

Trish: exactly, but i don't understand why she hasn't i would of at least thought she would of called you when she got off the airplane!

-Austin's phone rings-

There's no way I can make it without you  
Do it without you  
Be here without you

It's no fun when you're doing it solo  
With you it's like whoa

Austin: *smiles* maybe it's her *answers it* hello?

Mimi: Austin! where are you?

Austin: *smile drops* oh, i'm at the sonic boom

Trez: *mouth* is it her?

Austin: *shakes his head*

Mimi: oh...i thought Ally went away today?

Austin: she did...she left this afternoon, i'm covering for her while she's away

Mimi: aww young love...

Austin: we're not dating... *mumbles* yet

Mimi: *heard the yet* anyway why are you working there while Ally's away?

Austin: Lester asked me to

Mimi: why didn't he ask Dez or Trish... or well Trish

Austin: i think you answered your own question about the Dez part...and Trish isn't the best employee...

Trish: HEY!

Austin: *chuckles* and she gets fired from like 5 jobs a day so...

Mimi: now i understand why Lester asked you

Austin: exactly

Mimi: just be home as soon as you can...okay?

Austin: okay...bye

Mimi: hang on...if you wanted to work in a store how come you didn't ask for a job at the mattress kingdom...

Austin: *eye's widened interupts* sorry...mom...losing...signal GOTTA GO BYE! *hangs up*

Dez: well that last part was rude

Austin: i know...but i just didn't want my mom to go on about the mattress kingdom

Dez: ahh

Trish: oh boy i wish this month would hurry up and be O-V-E-R

Dez: pineapple?

Trish: no...bozo over *rolls her eye's*

Dez: pssh i knew that

Austin: sureee...

Trish: anyway i better go and hunt down a new job...i cannot believe that Mr Dawson didn't want to hire me, i'm a good employee

Austin & Dez: *burst out laughing*

Trish: *glares at them*

Austin & Dez: *stop laughing*

Trish: bye now! *leaves*

Dez: i better go and...do some...er... gardening! *runs out*

Austin: bye then!

Austin's POV-

Dez gardening...what's up with that? he never gardens, he can't he has hay fever...hmmmm

OMG HE LIKES TRISH!

-end of POV-

*serves a customer*

* * *

_-back in Mystic Falls __at 6PM-_

_Elena: right them...the guys should be here in half an hour_

_Caroline: i know... i can't wait_

Ally: same, I've never actually been to a school dance before...

_Caroline & Elena: WHAT?! how come?_

Ally: well it's always boys ask girls and I've never been asked to go to the dance with anyone so the reason is i had no one to go with

_Elena: aww...how come Ally?_

Ally: cause i'm a NERD! okay! i'm a social outcast, up until 10 months ago Trish was my only friend...i was that shy girl who sit's at the back of the class...who goes into the Library every break and lunch, who had no one to talk to, heck now half the time i hardly got to spend time with Trish, cause she is confident out going willing to put herself in any position and not easy to break down, she was more popular with me and she had her first boyfriend when she was 8!...me on the over hand had no one else...sometimes i even thought that my own parent's didn't want to be around me, cause my mom was in Africa and my dad always went to conventions, I've not had my first boyfriend yet and i'm 16! how bad is that! Meeting Austin was the best thing that happened in my life...he's turned my life upside down for the best! he brought out my confident side...i let myself open up a lot more, and he helped me concur my stage fright... do you know what hurts the most?

_Caroline & Elena: what?_

Ally: they used to joke around my nerdness saying i should life a little! and i did, but i'm hardly anymore popular then i was... *tears fall* Austin, Trish and even Dez for crying out loud are more popular then me, but me they hardly acknowledge my existence, even when Austin gives me credit for the songs i write! there's popular's in my school and they are always trying to take away them 3 away from me so i would truly be alone...they always stick by me but i can't but help felling that they would be better off without me! and that upsets me a lot! i fear one day they would just forget all about me, and they would be in the popular crowd and i'll just be a social outcast like i was 10 months ago, and you another reason why i was never asked, cause i'm ugly **(not saying Laura's ugly she's funking gorgeous!)** all the guys want the girls with the best boobs and look like a fucking barbie doll, and where 10 pounds of make-up! and sure i where make-up but not a lot i always go for a natural glow! it's all about eye candy in my school **(and it's like that in my school as well) **and how they dress, not about someone's personality. Girls in my school are judged on what they look like, what they way and if they are popular and it's sickening! sorry for ranting on...but now you know what's it's like to be in my life!

_Caroline & Elena: OH MY!_

Ally: exactly, oh my god look at the time it's quarter past!

_Caroline: we need to re-do your make-up it ran everywhere cause you cried a bit_

Ally: okay, hey is Jeremy going to the dance?

_Elena: no...he's staying in, dance's don't really float his boat_..._and Ally your gonna meet some more people okay?_

Ally: who?

_Elena: my boyfriend Damon, and our friend Bonnie and we are gonna have a good time at this dance okay_

Ally: okay and i will preform!

_Caroline: thanks Ally!_

Ally: no problem!

* * *

_-at half 6-_

_Tyler: *beeps the horn outside*_

_Elena: they're here!_

_Caroline: let's go, come on Ally!_

Ally: let's go!

_-they all go outside and get into the car-_

* * *

**_car layout-_**

**_Front: Driver- Tyler Passenger- Caroline_**

**_Back: behind Tyler- Ally, Middle- Matt, behind Caroline- Elena_**

* * *

_-inside the car-_

_Tyler & Matt: hey!_

_Girls: hey!_

_Matt: you all look lovely!_

_Girls: thanks!_

_Matt: no problem_

_Tyler: *fake coughs* flirt *fake coughs*_

_Matt: *glares at him through the mirror*_

_Caroline: it doesn't matter...Ally is the only girl who's single in this car!_

Ally: CAROLINE!

_Matt: really? _

Ally: *sighs* yeah...16 and not had my first boyfriend yet...bad isn't it!

_Matt: i would of thought someone as pretty as you would of had your first boyfriend by now!_

Ally: *giggles* shut up *playfully hits him on his arm*

_Matt: it's true!_

_Everyone else: WE'RE STILL HERE YOU KNOW!_

* * *

_-once they get to the School-_

_Tyler: we're here!_

_Matt: finally it's roasting in here_

Ally: tell me about it...for some reason it smells like wet dog _*everyone else eye's widen*_**(i just had to put that in there)**... Tyler, don't you have a air freshener?

_Tyler: no...i'll buy one tomorrow_

_Elena: anyway, let's get out of this tin can oven and let's PARTAY!_

_Everyone else: WOO!_

_-they get out of the car, outside the school building-_

_Elena: *see's Damon* DAMON! *runs human speed and hugs him*_

_Damon: *hugs him* hey Elena!_

_Elena: *see's Bonnie* hey Bonnie!_

_Bonnie: hey_

_Elena: *pulls away from the hug and hugs Bonnie*_

_Bonnie: *hugs back*_

_Elena: how was the trip? *pulls away*_

_Bonnie: good! _

_Matt, Tyler & Caroline: hey guys_

_Damon & Bonnie: hey guys!_

_Elena: ooh...*goes to Ally* Damon, Bonnie this is my cousin Ally...Ally that's my boyfriend Damon and my other best friend Bonnie_

_Damon: Hey *hold his hand out for Ally to shake*_

Ally: *shakes it* hi!

_Damon: *stops shaking her hand* wow your hand's so warm_

_Everyone else's but Ally's: *eye's widen*_

Ally: *doesn't notice* thank you...? well i have been in a hot car for the past half an hour which ended up stinking of wet dog for some weird reason...

_Damon: well that's weird...how long are you here for?_

Ally: a month

_Damon: cool..._

Ally: *goes to Bonnie*

_Bonnie: hey Ally.. *hugs her*_

Ally: *shocked but hugs back* hey!

_Bonnie: sorry *pulls away* i'm a really friend...wait a minute YOUR ALLY DAWSON! _

Ally: wow i must be getting more famous every minute!

_Damon: who? _

Ally: or maybe not...

_Bonnie: Ally here is becoming a over night sensation who happens to be like best friends and the song writer for Austin Moon!_

_Damon: Austin whoom? **(oh damon)**_

_Bonnie: moon...recently got a record deal with starr records, overnight sensation!_

_Damon: oh...i don't listen to music that much so..._

_Elena: anyway are we ready to PARTAY! And Ally's gonna sing tonight so you'll get a chance to hear her preform! _

_Tyler: let's just go inside! _

Ally Bonnie & Matt: *go inside*

_Damon: i take it she doesn't know..._

_Elena: yep!_

_Damon: that would of been a good thing to know before i said her hand was hot!_

_Elena: sorry!_

_Damon: and really, a really hot car...wet dog smell Tyler?_

_Tyler: i thought she would be cold!_

_Damon: no...instead you were frying her like fried chicken!_

_Tyler: okay i'm sorry! it's just that i know humans are more sensitive to cold and such... it's colder here then it is in Miami!_

_Damon: good point_

_Elena: lets just go inside now before they start to wonder where we are!_

_Damon: i agree lets go!_

_Elena & Damon: *go inside*_

_Caroline: i told you to turn the heating down or put the windows down..._

_Tyler: i know..i should of listened!_

_Caroline: yeah...you should of!_

_Tyler: let's PARTAY! *goes inside*_

_Caroline: *rolls her eye's and follows him*_

* * *

_-inside-_

_Guard: names.._

_Elena: Elena Gilbert, Matt Donovan, Ally Dawson, Bonnie Bennett, Tyler Lockwood & Damon Salvatore_

_Guard: you way come in, but "Ally Dawson" here must prove she is Ally Dawson_

Ally: ugh...fine!

**When you're on your own**  
**Drowning alone**  
**And you need a rope that can pull you in**  
**Someone will throw it**

**And when you're afraid **  
**That you're gonna break**  
**And you need a way to feel strong again**  
**Someone will know it**

**And even when it hurts the most**  
**Try to have a little hope**  
**'Cause someone's gonna be there when you don't**  
**When you don't**

**If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder**  
**If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile**  
**If you wanna fly, I will be your sky**  
**Anything you need that's what I'll be**

**If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder**  
**If you wanna run, I'll be your road**  
**If you want a friend, doesn't matter when**  
**Anything you need, that's what I'll be**  
**You can come to me**

**You can come to me,**  
**Yeah**

_Everyone else: *claps*_

_Guard: okay...you can go in!_

* * *

_-couple of hours later-_

Ally: why does it feel like i'm forgetting to do something?

_Elena: i dunno..._

_Matt: Ally...will you dance with me?_

Ally: one dance?

_Matt: yes!_

Ally: fine!

-little things by 1D **(i do not own this)** come's on-

Ally: you've gotta be kidding me

_Matt: what's wrong?_

Ally: i suppose you want to slow dance with me?

_Matt: only if you want to?_

Ally: okay...considering i'm a nice person

_Matt: okay_

_-they start slow dancing-_

_-after the song-_

Ally: that was...nice

_Matt: yeah..._

Ally: come on let's go back to the others

_Matt: okay..._

* * *

_-hour later-_

_Elena: what's up Mystic falls high school! now we're having a surprise guest preform...give it up for... drum roll please..._

_-drum roll-_

_Elena: Ally Dawson...she happens to be my cousin to incase your wondering how she manged to be here tonight_

Ally: thanks Elena! okay for starters i'm going to do...up all night by one direction!

_Audience: *cheer's*_

Ally: let's go! -music start's playing and Ally starts dancing **(lets pretend Ally's a good dancer)**-

It feels like we've been livin' in fast forward  
Another moment passing by  
(Up up up all night)  
The party's ending but it's now or never  
Nobody's going home tonight  
(Up up up all night)

Katy Perry's on replay  
She's on replay  
DJ got the floor to shake, the floor to shake  
People going all the way  
Yeah, all the way  
I'm still wide awake

I wanna stay up all night  
And jump around until we see the sun  
I wanna stay up all night  
And find a girl and tell her she's the one  
Hold on to the feeling  
And don't let it go  
'Cause we got the floor now  
Get out of control  
I wanna stay up all night  
And do it all with you  
Up, up, up all night  
Like this, all night, hey  
Up all night  
Like this, all night, hey  
Up all night

Don't even care about the table breaking  
We only wanna have a laugh  
(Up up up all night)  
I'm only thinking 'bout this girl I'm seeing  
I hope she'll wanna kiss me back  
(Up up up all night

Katy Perry's on replay  
She's on replay  
DJ got the floor to shake, the floor to shake  
People going all the way  
Yeah, all the way  
I'm still wide awake

I wanna stay up all night  
And jump around until we see the sun  
I wanna stay up all night  
And find a girl and tell her she's the one  
Hold on to the feeling  
And don't let it go  
'Cause we got the floor now  
Get out of control  
I wanna stay up all night  
And do it all with you  
Up, up, up all night  
Like this, all night, hey  
Up all night  
Like this, all night, hey  
Up all night

Katy Perry's on replay  
(Up all night)  
She's on replay  
(We're gonna want to stay up all night)  
DJ got the floor to shake, the floor to shake  
(We're gonna want to stay up all night)  
Up all night, up all night  
(We're gonna want to stay up all night)

I wanna stay up all night  
And jump around until we see the sun  
I wanna stay up all night  
And find a girl and tell her she's the one (she's the one)  
Hold on to the feeling  
And don't let it go  
'Cause we got the floor now  
Get out of control  
I wanna stay up all night  
And do it all with you (do it all with you)  
Up, up, up all night  
Like this, all night, hey  
Up all night  
Like this, all night, hey  
Up all night** (2)**

Ally: *stops dancing* would you like another song?

Audience: *cheer's*

Ally: okay...how about one way or another?

Some girl: one direction version?

Ally: sure...why not?

All the girls: *cheer*

All the boys: *groan*

Ally: *laughs* -music starts playing and Ally starts dancing again-

One way or another I'm gonna find ya  
I'm gonna getcha, getcha, getcha, getcha  
One way or another I'm gonna win ya  
I'm gonna getcha, getcha, getcha, getcha

One way or another I'm gonna see ya  
I'm gonna meetcha, meetcha, meetcha, meetcha  
One day, maybe next week  
I'm gonna meetcha, I'm gonna meetcha, I'll meetcha

I will drive past your house  
And if the lights are all down  
I'll see who's around

LET'S GO

One way or another I'm gonna find ya  
I'm gonna getcha, getcha, getcha, getcha  
One way or another I'm gonna win ya  
I'll getcha, I'll getcha  
One way or another I'm gonna see ya  
I'm gonna meetcha, meetcha, meetcha, meetcha  
One day, maybe next week  
I'm gonna meetcha, I'll meetcha, I'll meetcha

And if the lights are all out  
I'll follow your bus downtown  
See who's hanging out

(One, two, three, four)

Na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na

I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight  
I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight  
I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight  
Yeah, teenage kicks right through the night

C'mon

I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight  
I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight  
I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight  
Yeah, teenage kicks right through the night

One way or another I'm gonna see ya  
I'm gonna meetcha, meetcha, meetcha, meetcha  
One way or another I'm gonna win ya  
I'm gonna getcha, getcha, getcha, getcha  
(I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight)  
One way or another I'm gonna see ya  
(I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight)  
I'm gonna meetcha, meetcha, meetcha, meetcha  
(I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight)  
One way or another I'm gonna win ya  
(I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight)  
I'm gonna getcha, getcha, getcha, getcha  
(I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight)  
One way or another I'm gonna see ya  
(I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight)  
I'm gonna meetcha, meetcha, meetcha, meetcha  
(I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight)  
One way or another I'm gonna win ya  
(I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight)  
I wanna getcha, getcha, getcha, getcha  
One way or another **(3)**

Ally: *stops dancing* yeah? how about one last one?

some boy: how about 2 more!

Ally: *laughs* we'll see but here's a new song I've been working on...ever since i concurred my stage fright with the help of my friend Austin Moon

All the girls: *cheer*

Ally: *laughs* here we go!

I'm stuck in your head  
I'm back from the dead  
Got you running scared  
I'm fearless

I'm calling you out  
I'm taking you down  
Don't you come around  
I'm fearless

I got the upper hand now  
And you losing ground  
You never had to fight back  
Never lost a round

You see the gloves  
Are coming off  
Tell me when you've had enough  
Yeah

Ready for a showdown  
And we're face to face  
I think I'll rearrange  
It put you into place  
You don't get the best of me  
Check it you're afraid of me

I'm stuck in you're head  
I'm back back from the dead  
Got you running scared  
I'm fearless

I'm calling you out  
I'm taking you down  
But don't you come around  
I'm fearless  
I'm fearless  
I'm fearless

You used to make my heart pound  
Just the thought of you  
But now you're in the background  
Watcha gonna do?

Sound off if you hear this  
We're feeling fearless  
We're feeling fearless

I'm stuck in your head  
I'm back back from the dead  
Got you running scared  
I'm fearless

I'm calling you out  
I'm taking you down  
But don't you come around  
I'm fearless

I'm stuck in your head  
I'm back back from the dead  
(I'm fearless)  
Got you running scared  
I'm fearless

I'm calling you out  
I'm taking you down  
But don't you come around  
I'm fearless  
I'm fearless **(4) **

Ally: that's the last one for now, i may come back later!

Audience: *cheers*

Ally: *smiles and goes back to the others*

_Elena: Ally that was great!_

_Matt: i knew you were good, but i didn't know you were that great!_

_Tyler: yeah, it looked like you were having fun up there!_

_Caroline: yeah!_

_Bonnie: congrats on concurring your stage fright_

_Damon: you were Amazing, i can't believe you had stage fright _

Ally: thanks guys!

_Caroline: uh oh.._

_Elena: what?_

_Rebekah: well hello there!_

_Elena: *eye's widen & Turns around* hi Rebekah!_

_Rebekah: i see you have your cousin round!_

_Elena: so?_

_Rebekah: hi Ally...i'm Rebekah_

Ally: uh...hi, you a friend of Elena's?

_Rebekah: far from it...quite the opposite really...well i better go, my boyfriend is waiting for me... *points to Stefan* _

_Everyone else's except from Ally's: *jaw drops*_

_Rebekah: well bye now! *leaves*_

___Damon: well that was a surprise..._

* * *

_-after the dance, back in Elena's with Ally-_

Ally's POV-

Dear Diary, today i got here in Mystic Falls... it's an amazing place with generally nice people, and with a mall where you can literally shop until you drop!

although, there is this one person, Rebecca **(and i spelt like that on purpose) **well she's strange...

it was Elena's school dance tonight and i was aloud to go...and i had a slow dance with Matt, he's one of Elena's friends, he's nice and very good looking but the thing is, i think i felt something when i was slow dancing with him...no thank's to the stupid song that there was playing...but i'm sorta in a relationship with Austin, even if it's not official until i get back to Miami

OMG

i think i'm falling for Matt...

i'll write soon

love Ally

* * *

-with Matt-

Matt's POV-

OMG

I THINK I'VE FALLEN FOR ALLY!

* * *

**Well, what did you think to the plot twist... next chapter up soon i promise!**

**and sorry for 3 one direction song's...i'm a huge directioner, but i don't know which band's my fave, 1D or R5...hard right?**

**anyway...**

**1) had me at hello- Olivia Holt version i do not own this**

**2) up all night- One Direction i do not own 1D (i wish i did) or the song up all night **

**3) one way or another- One direction Version, again i don't own this song**

**4) Fearless- Olivia Holt from Girl Vs Monster, i do not own this song either**

***sigh***

**i'll update soon! **

**ComexonxgetxLOUD out!**


	9. Discovering the truth

**Hey guys! here's the next chapter! hope you like it! oh and Tuesday night here is vampire Diaries night...so this week was the one that Jeremy died! HOW CAN THEY KILL JestEREMY! AND THEN GET RENEWED FOR A 5TH SEASON (which i am happy about) BUT YOU CAN'T KILL OF ONE OF THE MAIN CHARACTERS! god all mighty!**

**Replies: **

**Lovestories98: glad you love this story! and omg we're so much alike! i love both shows (obviously) and i thought it would be a good idea to have a crossover between the two shows! i mean you don't see many Vampire diaries cross with Austin & Ally fanfictions so i thought i'd give it a shot! and here's your update! hey are you a Delena fan?**

**miagrace: i will do! i promise, i don't plan on quitting this story cause people love it! :D**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: so you've seen Ross & Laura and Raini & Calum do the disclaimer..but today we have Laura & Raini with no interruptions hopefully *cough* Ross *cough cough* so give it up for Raini & Laura!**

**Raini: Thanks! so comexonxgetxLOUD does not own Vampire Diaries if she did JEREMY WOULDN'T OF BEEN KILLED OFF! just saying!**

**Me: thanks Raini**

**Raini: no problem!**

**Laura: comexonxgetxLOUD also does not own Austin and Ally!**

**Me: thanks Laura are you okay after what happened last time**

**Laura: i'm good, i just can't believe he said that!**

**Raini: me neither!**

**Ross: LAURA! *runs up***

**Me & Raini: oh boy *rolls our eyes***

**Laura: what do you want Ross!**

**Ross: i wanna say sorry! truth being i really like you and i didn't know how you would feel about me, so i guess i was shy!**

**Me and Raini: Really...? **

**Laura: Really?**

**Ross: yes really**

**Laura: i guess i over reacted**

**Ross: truth being i don't wanna wreak our friendship! it's okay if you don't feel the same-**

**Laura: *kisses him***

**Ross: *kisses back***

**Me & Raini: awww!**

**Me: anyway here's the next chapter how ya'll like it! PEACE! and love Auslly & Raura! hehe**

* * *

-the next day in Mystic falls-

Ally's POV- *writing in her book*

Mystic falls day 2

Dear book,

well i've been here for a day and it's amazing, the school dance was amazing, shopping here is way better then back in Miami shopping heaven! enough said...but i can't help the fact that Elena, Jeremy, Tyler, Caroline & Matt is hiding something from me **(oh Ally your not wrong!)** i mean i know when someone's keeping secrets, and they are defiantly hiding something! you see back when i was young i had people pretend to be my friend! i couldn't tell and now i can tell when people are lying to my face! and these people are hiding something! is it about me? maybe i should just head back to Miami to my proper friends! but yet again Elena and Jeremy are my cousins which i haven't seen in 4 years it would be good to spend time with them! and they shouldn't hide whatever it is from me, we're family you know i'm gonna comfort them about it now. they're all downstairs so i'm gonna go and join them!

* * *

-meanwhile downstairs-

_Tyler: i still say we should tell her!_

_Elena: Tyler, we told you why in couldn't yesterday!_

_Matt: Elena your a freaking vampire for crying out loud! what happens if she comes back here in about another 4 years and see's you haven't aged a day!_

_Tyler: see, even Matt agree's with me!_

_Matt: no it just er...never mind_

_Caroline: Matt tell us_

_Matt: it doesn't matter it's nothing _

_Damon: Matt...if you don't tell us i'll personally rip out your voice box so you'll never be able to talk again!_

_Elena: DAMON!_

_Damon: what_

_Jeremy: you could just read his mind..._

_Elena, Caroline & Damon: oh yeah *about to read his mind*_

_Matt: ALRIGHT!_

-Ally stay's on the stairs and eavesdrops, btw they are in the kitchen-

_Elena: okay you gonna tell us!_

_Matt: *says really fast* ihavefeelingsforAlly_

_Tyler: what slow down_

_Caroline: yeah i can't even understand it_

_Damon: and we move faster then you said that!_

_Ally: *shocked at what Damon said*_

_Matt: i have feelings for Ally okay!_

_Elena: what! you've only known her for a day! even i wouldn't move that fast (_**_get it?)_**

_Matt: i know! and just because you, Caroline & Damon here are vampires, Jeremy is a vampire hunter who can control himself once again and Tyler here is a Werewolf and a Vampire! who can also compel people!_

_Elena: shh Ally is only upstairs, she might hear you!_

Ally: *walks in* a little late for that ain't we!

_Everyone else: ALLY!_

_Elena: *nervously laughs* how much did you hear?_

Ally: enough! Elena why didn't you tell me! in fact why didn't ANY of you tell me? Elena it hurts the most you weren't gonna even tell me!

_Elena: I WAS I SWEAR! _

_Everyone else; when?_

_Elena: when... er... it was the time was right! i didn't want to tell you in case you freaked out a lot!_

Ally: okay who else is vampires? huh everyone else in Mystic falls one too!

_Damon: no, just Stefan, Rebeckah, Klaus.._

Ally: who's Klaus?

_Damon: he's a bad vampire with anger problems when he doesn't get his own way_

Ally: so is Bonnie a vampire too then?

_Matt: no, Bonnie is a witch_

Ally: oh, by the way i heard the part where you said you had feelings for you

_Elena: er...lets leave these two some privacy!_

_-Caroline, Damon, Elena, Jeremy & Tyler leave the room-_

_Matt: oh you did?_

Ally: yes

_Matt: oh, you weren't supposed to know_

Ally: *laughs* it's okay

_Matt: so you like me back?_

Ally: slow down there cowboy i never said that!

_Matt: oh -_-_

Ally: i only just met you yesterday so lets see how it goes as friends and if we decide it's for the best not to have a relationship no hard feelings..

_Matt: yeah! lets just be friends for now!_

_Elena: *shouts* ALLY YOUR ON THE TV!_

Ally: really? god i'm getting more famous everyday!

_Matt: *chuckles*_

_-ally and Matt go into the living room-_

_Elena: here sit!_

_Matt & Ally: *sit down*_

_Elena: watch *plays the TV*_

* * *

-over in Miami-

Austin's POV-

it's been a day! only 29 days until i get to see Ally again! hehe i can't wait! that's not crazy right.. Trish & Dez are in the practice room...it seems quiet...too quite at least nothings on fire...i hope! it's weird that Ally hasn't called me, i mean we are practically dating and she said she would call me when she lands...hmm

Trish: *shouts* AUSTIN ALLY'S ON THE TV!

Austin: WHAT? *runs up to the practice room*

Dez: sit down buddy

Austin: okay..? *sits down*

Trish: watch *plays the TV*

News reporter: new rising star Ally Dawson is living the dream! she is the song writer for internet sensation and Starr records new star Austin Moon, both of them which claim to be only just friends... but we saw something that proves they are not just friends...on to that later on in the programme, but first, from playing at her moms book release party by her self and two songs with Austin Moon, this girl has an angelic voice, played at Mystic Falls high school dance and she rocked it she played 3 songs in general and we could tell she was having fun on that stage! now on to the main story! Ally Dawson happened to share a kiss with Austin backstage and on stage after singing you had me at hello with him at Allys book realase party! then they shared another kiss at Miami international airport yesterday just before Ally was due to leave for Mystic Falls...are these to just friends or are they something more! we'll be back later with the full story

Austin, Trish & Dez: OH MY GOD

* * *

_-in Mystic falls-_

_Ally, Damon, Matt, Elena, Tyler, Caroline & Jeremy: (at the same time as Austin, Trish and Dez -**like they do on tv lol-**) OH MY GOD!_

* * *

**and thats chapter 9 **

**Review for chapter 10!**

**comexonxgetxLOUD out! **

**PEACE!**


	10. Uh Oh Ally's in trouble

**hey! sorry I've not updated since the 21st, I've been busy so I've not had the chance to! woo i got a day off school! SNOW DAY! well not exactly my bus wasn't running and school was open how stupid is that! majority of the roads that lead to my school are closed so how the hell were we supposed to get there?** **i had a snow day yesterday aswell, this was written yesterday, but i hadn't finished the chapter so i couldn't upload -_- seriously why is my school open if half the buses can't get? anyway VAMPIRE DIARIES TONIGHT WOOOOO!anyway..**

**Replies:**

**Starkiller2: haha, just wait, i have more tricks up my sleeve yet! :D your just gonna have to wait and find out! haha i know i'm evil! :P and thanks. you don't see many Vampire diaries crossover with Austin & Ally stories so i thought i would do something different :D**

**lovestories98:****_ Love this chapter_****- thanks :D ****_Yes! i'm a Delena fan, Delena is the only way_****: SO TRUE! ****_and Damon & Ian is hot ;)_****- again i say SO TRUE my friend :D**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: today we have, Calum Worthy and Ross Lynch!**

**Calum: comexonxgetxLOUD does not own Vampire diaries the writers and producers do**

**Me: thanks Calum..**

**Ross:...**

**Me: Ross**

**Ross...**

**Calum: Ross?**

**Ross:...**

**Me: *looks at where he's starring at* awww**

**Calum: what**

**Me: he's starring at Laura**

**Calum: hahah**

**Me: *whispers something in his ear***

**Calum: *nods***

**Me: *tells Laura***

**Laura: okay *goes to Ross and kisses him***

**Ross: *kisses back***

**Laura: *pulls away***

**Ross: *faints***

**Me, Calum & Laura: *laugh***

**Me: aww man...Laura do you mind**

**Laura: sure! comexonxgetxLOUD also does not own Austin & Ally**

**Me: thanks Laur**

**Laura: no problem *shouts* RAINI **

**Raini: *comes* yeah? **

**Laura: *points at Ross***

**Raini: where too?**

**Laura: his dressing room**

**Raini: fine!**

**Laura & Raini: *drags Ross away to his dressing room***

**Calum: now on with the story! **

**Me: enjoy! and sorry for the long disclaimer!**

* * *

_-in Mystic Falls-_

_Everyone: *looks at Ally* _

Ally: er...

_Matt: why didn't you tell me you were in a relationship? especially if it was with Austin Moon! _

Ally: well er...you see erm.. that...

_Jeremy: Ally?_

Ally: *runs upstairs into her room*

_Elena: poor Ally_

_Caroline: that must of been a shock to her as well_

_Damon: yeah_

_Tyler: *nods his head* anyway i gotta go, you coming Caroline? _

_Caroline: sure! cya!_

_Matt, Elena & Damon: bye!_

_Tyler & Caroline: -leave-_

_Jeremy: i'm gonna make some dinner *goes into the kitchen*_

_Matt: what about me! she's been basically making a fool of me for a day!_

_Elena: i'm sure that's not true!_

_Damon: don't you think she would of told you that she was in a relationship with someone if it was true_

_Matt: what are you saying?_

_Elena: you know what they are like with rising stars, and the paparazzi! they run out of stories so they make one up!_

_Matt: so your saying it may not be true..._

_Delena: exactly!_

_Matt: aww man i need to apologize to Ally! *about to go up to Ally's room*_

_Elena: *stops him* maybe you should let her have time for her self for a while, apologize to Ally later when she has cooled down_

_Damon: yeah, that's a good thing to do_

_Matt: fine, i'll wait_

_Elena: good_

_Matt: i'm hungry, i'm gonna make some dinner *leaves*_

_Delena: *laugh*_

_Elena: so do you think it's true?_

_Damon: not a chance, she wouldn't of stringed Matt along like that, she seems to kind hearted_

_Elena: yeah, she is_

_Damon: come here_

_Elena: *goes to him*_

_Damon: *kisses her*_

_Elena: *kisses back*_

_-they make out for 5 minutes-_

_Jeremy: *walks back in carrying his lunch* eww guys!_

_Delena: *pull away*_

_Jeremy: that's the last thing i wanna see before i eat my lunch, you two swapping saliva!_

_Matt: *walks in* eww at it again_

_Jeremy: yeah..._

_Matt: guys!_

_Delena: sorry_

_Jeremy: how about wen watch a movie_

_Matt: sure! what?_

_Jeremy: er.. warm bodies _

_Everyone: sure!_

_Elena: *puts the DVD **(and i know it's not out on DVD yet, but it's the first on i could think off that doesn't have vampires in)** in & sit's down on the sofa*_

_Damon: *sits next to her and puts his arm around her*_

_Elena: *curls up to him*_

_Matt & Jeremy: eeww!_

_Elena: *rolls her eyes and presses play*_

* * *

-meanwhile with Ally-

Ally's POV (and she's not gonna be writing in her book for this one)-

Stupid TV programme! making up stuff that doesn't concern them, sure we kissed a few times, but it doesn't make us a couple! we aren't even a couple yet! they just like to stir things up! stupid paparazzi! always wrecking things when things go so well! grr! my personal life has no concern over them! sure i'm a rising star at the moment! and Austin has a record deal and we are best friends and all that! but my personal life has NOTHING to do with them! and how did they know about my performance at Mystic Falls high School, huh? oh someone must of posted it on facebook**(1)** or something! oh well! i wanna call Austin and see if he's seen it!

-end of POV-

Ally: *calls Austin's mobile*

Ally/**Austin/T_rish/_ Dez **

**Hello? **

Hi Austin it's Ally!

**ALLY! oh thank god nothings happened to you! **

what do you mean?

**you never called me yesterday! **

I KNEW THERE WAS SOMETHING I FORGOT!

_**see i told you she probably forgot! **_

**yeah yeah! sorry for not believing you **

_**you better be!**_

*laughing* hi trish

_**hey Ally!**_

anyway, did you watch the TV just then

**the celebrity gossip show? **

yeah that!

**yeah we did**

hi Dez

**hi Ally!**

Austin do you have me on speaker phone?

**maybe...**

*laughs*

**so what are we gonna do? **

i don't know! i guess tell them the truth...

_**tell them you to are in a relationship?**_

**Team Auslly!**

no! we aren't exactly in a relationship at the moment!

**yeah! we aren't official...yet! **

but apparently the stupid gossip show thinks other wise! urgh! why is this so hard! i don't come back home for another 29 days so we can't really explain it!

**why don't you come home early then? **

No! Austin! these are my cousins i haven't seen in 4 years! i want to spend the whole month with them!

**but how are we supposed to clear this relationship mess if your in Mystic falls huh? **

urgh! your being selfish! i wanna spend a whole month with my cousins, who i haven't seen in years! all you care about is this relationship mess we're in at the moment!

_**Trish and Dez: yeah we are gonna go bye! *runs**_** out***

**so you want people to think that we are in a relationship for a month anyway! **

you don't see the point behind all this! what's the point in denying it, if we're sorta in a relationship now but not making it official instead of jumping into the wrong conclusion as always cause Austin Moon knows everything don't you!

**i know it all? what about you! your the selfish one! i'm not gonna have a new song for at least a month! **

are you even listening to your self? your sounding like a selfish jerk who for the first time doesn't get his own way! and i'm sorry for not being there to write you a song...oh wait i'm not MY family is more important then your stupid career!

**stupid career? if it wasn't for me you wouldn't of got over your stage fright and you wouldn't of got your career! **

I WOULD OF GOT OVER IT ONE WAY OR ANOTHER! I SHOULD OF GONE TO MUNY! at least they don't have stupid blonde headed selfish jerks! cause that's what your being right now! when you stop being a jerk let me know cause right now i don't wanna speak to you! *hangs up*

**Ally... *sighs and hangs up***

Ally: *puts her head on the pillow and cries*

* * *

-5hrs later-

_Elena: *knocks on Ally's door* _

Ally: go away

_Elena: come on Als you know i can't! Jeremy made you some dinner you haven't had anything to eat all day! come downstairs please!_

Ally: *sighs looks out the window see paparazzi* damn how did they get here

_Elena: who get here?_

Ally: paparazzi, i'm gonna set them right! *goes to the door, opens it, goes downstairs*

_Jeremy & Matt: ALLY!_

Ally: *ignores them and goes outside*

_Jeremy & Matt: alright then_

* * *

-outside-

Reporter: ALLY! so is it true your in a relationship with Austin Moon?

Ally: no! no it's not! we have never been in a relationship and we never will!

Reporter: what about those kisses you two had?

Ally: easy the one backstage was a damn lie, we never kissed back stage, the one on stage, the photo was photo cropped & made up we just hugged and the one at the airport was a mistake!

Reporter: oh really? so explain the hug that lasted until your dad came back and asked what was going on, oh and about him wanting you to call him when you landed

Ally: he was just being a friend! so can you go now! i don't now how you found out the address and quite frankly i don't care me and Austin Moon are NOT in a relationship, we are just friends! buh bye! *walks in the house*

Reporter: lets just go

-paparazzi leave-

* * *

-2 weeks later **(sorry for the time skip) **night time-

Ally's POV- (sitting outside on the porch swing)

Dear book,

i haven't heard from Austin since that phone call, and quite frankly i don't really want to, why should i make the first move? he should be apologizing to me for being a selfish jerk! i heard a side of Austin i didn't want to!

now on a happier note, me and Matt have sorta started dating, we are sorta like friends with benefits WITHOUT THE SEX PART so we hug a lot more then friends do and we kiss a lot but we never actually said that we are dating, and he hasn't actually asked me out so we aren't but we are dating. hey guess what Matt's gonna move to Miami for me so we don't have to do a long distance relationship thing! how goods that! Trish knows and she promised not to tell Austin. but she did have to tell Dez cause we all know what Trish is like she has to tell someone! (remember when i told her i liked Austin & she told that stranger) so she told Dez, none of them have really been around Austin since that day, they both agree with me, and he hasn't left the house, which is not like him atall and i can't stop and feel like it's my fault but it's not at the same time. are you with me?

anyway book, it's getting late and cold.

i'll write again soon,

love Ally

-end of POV-

Ally: *stands up and about to walk in the house*

_Rebekah: *taps her shoulder*_

Ally: *turns around*

_Rebekah: hi Ally_

Ally: hi... Rebekah was it?

_Rebekah: yeah, can we talk for a minute_

Ally: sure?

_Rebekah: don't worry i'm not gonna hurt you i just want you to get to know me better i believe we got off the wrong foot_

Ally: oh okay *walks back to the swing and sits on it* sit down then

_Rebekah: sure *smiles evilly & sit's down*_

Ally: so what do you wanna tell me?

_Rebekah: oh! well how about this_

Ally: wha..?

_Rebekah: *bites Ally's neck*_

Ally: *screams*

_Rebekah: *covers her mouth* _

Ally: *goes unconscious*

Rebekah: *bites her hand and feeds Ally her blood so she turns into a vampire, then lays Ally down on the swing and runs off*

* * *

_-inside-_

_Elena: *hears Ally scream* hey Damon, Jeremy did you hear that?_

_Damon: yeah! sounds like it came from outside on the porch_

_Jeremy: but the only person outside on the porch is...*eye's widen*_

_Elena, Damon & Jeremy: ALLY! *runs outside*_

* * *

_-outside-_

_Elena: *see's Ally* Ally! *runs to her*_

_Jeremy & Damon: *follow her*_

_Ally: *still unconscious*_

_Elena: *shakes her* Ally...wake up! Ally please! *notices her neck and around her mouth* guys..._

_Damon & Jeremy: *shocked*_

_Elena: this was no accident, it was planned!_

_Damon: she's changing into a vampire!_

_Elena: this wasn't supposed to happen! who would do this!_

_Jeremy: maybe klaus?_

_Elena: no he's out of town and i know Caroline or Tyler would do this, neither would Stefan so that leaves_

_Damon: Rebekah!_

_Caroline, Tyler & Matt: *walk up*_

_Matt: what happened!_

_Elena: ally was bit and she was feed vampire blood_

_Matt: oh no! that means..._

_Tyler: she's turning into a vampire!_

Ally: *starts to regain consiousness*

_Elena: Matt, Jeremy go inside, you know once Ally wakes up she won't be able to control her self!_

_Matt & Jeremy: *goes inside*_

Ally: *wakes up*

* * *

**and that's Chapter 10!**

**1) i do not own Facebook, the creator does!**

**Review for chapter 11**

**comexonxgetxLOUD out!**


	11. Completing the change

**i'm just gonna get to the story this is my 4TH TIME trying to type this chapter! so i'm pretty pissed off! my laptops shit and i'm this close to chucking it out my fucking bedroom window! all replies will be through private messaging from the last chapter! and sorry for the language which may be used, excuse cause of my fucking laptop! i'm gonna bye a new one once i have the money to! anyway here's the next chapter! hopefully i will be cooled down when i'm done XD**

**Normal Disclaimer suspended cause i don't feel like writing one at the moment! so i do not own Vampire Diaries or Austin & Ally!**

**enjoy the chapter! hopefully i can get it written and updated on the story before my laptop goes fucked up again!**

* * *

_-back with everyone-_

Ally: *waking up* what happened

Elena: what do you remember?

Ally: well i was writing in my book, i was about to come inside, but then Rebekah comes up saying she wants to talk to me, next thing you know i get bit in the neck and i go unconscious... what's around my mouth and why does it smell so good

Damon: that's Rebekah's blood...she's changed you into a vampire

Ally: oh...so i'll never grow old and i'll never die unless i get staked through the heart

Caroline: wow, you do your research

Ally: thanks

Caroline: no problem...

Ally: so do i have like super powers now then?

Damon: not yet..you need to drink human blood to complete the change then you'll get your "super powers" as you put it

Ally: what happens if i don't drink human blood?

Tyler: then your body will reject the change and you will simply die

Ally: oh.. how long do i get

Elena: 24hrs since the moment your drank blood so...you've got about 23hrs left

Ally: oh... do i have to live of Human blood for the rest of my life then

Elena: well...

Tyler: no, if you don't want to...

Ally: no i don't want to

Tyler: alright then, the subsitues will be drinking from a blood bag, or drinking from an animal

Damon: although drinking human blood does make you stronger

Elena: DAMON!

Damon: what it does!

Ally: right...but i don't want to go round killing humans for the rest of my life

Caroline: alright then, you don't have to, but if you want to drink from a human once every so often, you can do, just make sure its in a private place and you kill them or you compel them to forget about it, cause humans can go talking about it and then you risk your self and others being exposed and then you well die

Ally: right

Elena: also you can break other vampires next to make them "die" for a couple of hours, but vampires heal fairly quickly, easy er do it on Caroline

Caroline: what?

Elena: she needs to pratice... and Tyler's not a full Vampire is he?

Caroline: fine!

Elena: and Damon, you go and get someone for Ally to feed off okay cause she won't be able to go back inside and be around Matt and Jeremy

Damon: on it *runs off vamp speed*

Elena: right then Ally... you stand behind Caroline and do as i tell you to do

Ally: alright *stands behind Caroline* sorry about this Caroline, i hope it doesn't effect our friendship!

Caroline: it won't! i promise! i may want to rip your head off at first but that's just normal, it happens with every vampire so.. yeh

Ally: alright... Elena what do i do

Elena: put one of your arms around the front of her neck

Ally: *does so* and...

Elena: put one on top of her head

Ally: *does so* and

Elena: in one swift moment twist her head sharply and it will be done!

Ally: *attempts to doesn't work* it didn't work

Caroline: and it hurt my neck!

Ally: sorry!

Tyler: Elena, she's not gonna be strong enough yet...she's not a full vampire yet is she

Elena: oh yeah... i never thought of that

Caroline: clearly not

Damon: *comes running back with some random person*

person: what are you gonna do

Damon: *compels them* you will forget what you just saw and you won't scream got it?

Person: *nods there head*

Damon: *bites her neck*

Elena: okay Ally...go to the part where Damon just bit and suck her blood

Ally: why couldn't i of done it, bit her and suck her blood...gee did i just say that?

Elena: yes and it's fine

Tyler: and to answer your question, your fangs aren't strong enough to do it all bye your self

Ally: oh

Damon: come on! before i drink her blood

Elena: DAMON!

Damon: gee i was kidding

Elena: sure

Ally: guys! i'll just drink her blood okay! *goes to the person, bites the part where Damon bite and drinks the Persons blood, holds the persons neck so she won't move, drinks until the person is out of blood, removes her mouth and wipes the part where the blood went on her face* wow that tastes not as bad as i thought it would

Tyler: and now your a vampire

Damon: try and break Caroline's neck again

Caroline: *sighs* just get it over and done with Ally

Ally: *does what she did before and this time she breaks her neck*

Caroline: *falls to the ground*

Ally: it worked!

Elena: *laughs*

Ally: i haven't killed her...right?

Damon: no you haven't

Ally: good! now i'm thinking about getting a new look die my hair and stuff, show off a different me that no one would suspect, people know me as the shy girl who writes Austins songs, well when i go back to school, i wanna change that!

Elena: good for you!

Tyler: and another good thing about Vampires...

Damon: we're filthy rich and we never get drunk, no matter how much alcohol we consume

Ally: now that's cool! anyway i'm feeling tired, i'm off to bed, it's been an eventful day so night! see you all in the morning yea

Everyone else: yeah! night Ally!

Ally: night! *goes inside*

Tyler: and i'm gonna take Caroline home, later guys!

Delena: night

Elena: wanna stay the night while your here

Damon: sure...why not?

Elena: *laughs and walks inside*

* * *

-inside-

Matt: Ally! you okay?

Ally: never better, thanks Matt

Matt: look Ally about us...

Ally: look i understand if you don't want to be with me... to be honest it wasn't my intention to become a vampire while i was here after i found out...you know, so if you don't wanna be with me i understand

Matt: how can you say that... i wanted to ask if we are a proper couple or not

Ally: oh...well i don't know? do you want us to be one

Matt: i don't know, i quite like kissing you, but its really up to you!

Ally: tell you what...let me sleep on it yeah, i'm just really tired, been a busy day so i'm off to bed, so night

Matt: night Ally

Jeremy: *shouts* NIGHT ALLY!

Ally: *shouts back* NIGHT JEREMY!

Matt: *laughs*

Ally: goodnight to you to *kisses his cheek and goes to bed*

* * *

**WOO HOO! i managed to write the chapter now! yay! 4th time lucky XD!**

**so vote...who you want Ally to be with... Austin or Matt, it's up to you!**

**Review for chapter 12!**

**TBC!**

**PEACE!**


	12. Phone Calls and Apologies

**hey guys**!** i know i haven't updated this story in like forever sorry about that! i missed This weeks vampire diaries *cries* but we do have it recorded so yay! :D and... i have s1, 2 & 3 of Vampire diaries box set! me and my mum have been watching a few epsides everyday of the holidays..it's something we've gotten into and Damon always makes me laugh! :D he was even funny as a bird! hehe! we're about half way through season 2 right now XD! anyway i'm gonna shut up now and get on with the replies, disclaimer and eventually the story hehe! hope you like the chapter! **

**well actually there isn't much to reply to...cause i had you voting who you want Ally to be with...and i can confirm that the winner is AUSTIN! actually it wasn't that hard cause all of you pretty much wanted Ally to be with Austin hehe! and miagrace12 glad your excited for this chapter lol :P and yes i am a Auslly shipper :D**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: okay..today we have Candice Accola (Caroline in TVD) and Michel Trevino (Tyler) for a change cause it's mainly Austin & Ally cast hehe :P **

**Candice: comexonxgetxLOUD does not own Austin & Ally Disney/the writers/producer does**

**Me: thank you Candice**

**Candice: no problem... **

**Me: i'm not telling you my name**

**Candice: come on! everyone's dying to know! meaning TVD cast and Austin & Ally cast**

**Me: *sighs* fine..i'll tell you**

**Michel: comexonxgetxLOUD also does not own the Vampire Diaries the writers/producers do**

**Me: thanks Michel**

**Michel: no problem...so what is your name?**

**Me: i'll tell you...**

**Candice & Michel: yay!**

**Me: ...next time!**

**Candice & Michel: AWW COME ON!**

**Me: *laughing* enjoy the story! oh and Mimi and Mike moon are in this chapter :)**

* * *

-the next day in Miami-

Austin: *wakes up and sighs*

Mimi: *knocks on his door* Austin, you can't stay in there forever you know

Austin: i can! and i will! i miss Ally!

Mimi: *sighs* well at least have something to eat!

Austin: did you bring anything up?

Austin's mom: pancakes

Austin: leave them outside the door!

Mimi: *sighs, leaves the plate and goes back down stairs* he's still refusing to come out Mike

Mike: i figured!

Mimi: it's been 2 weeks! he really must love Ally

Mike: yeah! but if he would just call her and apologize...

Mimi: i know! i do think she did over reacted just a little

Mike: that may be, but in all fairness they are family! and family comes before friendship

Mimi: i guess

Austin: * eavesdropping and sighs* maybe they are right... i need to call Ally! *runs into his bedroom and calls Ally*

* * *

-meanwhile with Ally-

Ally: *sleeping*

-phone rings, heard it on the radio-

Ally: *groans and picks up, groggly* hello?

Austin: ALLY!

Ally: Austin?

Austin: yeah...look i need to apologize for the other week

Ally: you don't have to

Austin: yes i do! it was my fault! i'm the one that ordered you to come back for my career and i'm sorry about that! i really am, i was selfish for trying to force you back home! Family comes first, friends come second...you would understand why i would stay here!

Ally: Austin...i get it you were a little mad

Austin: a little?

Ally: okay a lot

Austin: *chuckles*

Ally: but i guess i over reacted slightly to..

Austin; no you didn't... i got what i deserved! and i know about it! and Als i miss you!

Ally: i miss you to..but couldn't wait until later on to call me! it's 7am here!

Austin: oh...OOHH! opps sorry! i forgot you were 2hours behind here...

Ally: yes..er can i go back to sleep now?

Austin: sure! call me soon?

Ally: maybe... hehe bye *hangs up*

Austin: *hangs up*

Ally: *goes back to sleep*

* * *

**and that's chapter 12! probably not my best chapter but hey! at least Ally forgave Austin...but will Ally tell Austin what she is now? o.O **

**Review for chapter 13!**

**peace! i'm out!**

**TBC**


	13. SURPRISE!

**hey guys i know i haven't updated this story in like ages! sorry..i've been busy! and i've been caught up in updating i want you bad and starting You Said You Loved Me! SORRY! DX forgive? **

**Starkiller2: okay! your review made me laugh so much...for a strange reason o.o **

**Buffy-Angel9: thanks!**

**Jaz98 : glad you love it! and here's the next update!**

**miagrace12: yeaaah i know...i realized that when i read it over...so this one should be long XD**

**RiauraGleeR5: check your pm box :)**

**Austinandallylover053452: well the answer to that...will be yes :D **

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: so today we have...**

**Candice: all of the Vampire Diaries & Austin & Ally Cast!**

**Me: WHAT?**

**Raura: YEP!**

**Me: WHY?**

**Raini: you promised to tell us your name...**

**Calum: so we agreed to all come so you can do it!**

**Me: so all of you cooked up this plan...while i've been unactive to do the disclaimer so i can tell you all my name?!**

**Nina: yep!**

**Ian: we're not actors for no reason!**

**Me: *sarcastic* noo i didn't know that Ian!**

**Ian: rude much!**

**Me: you completely stated teh obvious!**

**Ian: touche'**

**Paul: so what is your name!?**

**Me: well... Zach (Matt) Kat (Bonnie)...disclaimer?**

**Zach: sure! comexonxgetxLOUD does not own Vampire diaries**

**Kat: nor does she own Austin & Ally!**

**Me: thanks!**

**Everyone else: welll?**

**Me: tell you what...when it's the last chapter i'll tell you deal?**

**Everyone else: promise?**

**Me: i promise! and i bring good news!**

**Steven: what? your gonna tell us your name?**

**Me: no... there's gonna be a sequel! **

**Candice: really!**

**Me: yup... though i am unsure how many chapters are left of this one...but there will be a sequel to this when it's done...once i think of a name for it!**

**Nina: WOO! **

**Calum: so let me guess your not gonna tell us your name until the end of that story**

**Everyone else: CALUM!**

**Me: that doesn't seem like a bad idea!**

**Raini: way to go fuzzball *hits him round the head***

**Calum: OOWWW!**

**Raura: GUYS!**

**Me: *laughing* here's the next chapter goodbye! and the end to all this...mess**

**Everyone else: HEY! **

**Me: *laughing harder* enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**-couple of hours later-**

Ally: *wakes up feeling hungry*

Elena: good morning Ally! i heard Austin called you earlier

Ally: were you evesdropping?

Elena: hello Vamp hearing

Ally: *laughs*

Elena: anyway drink *chucks her a blood bag*

Ally: is this human blood?

Elena: yeah...it's all we got for now and Damon said you need Human blood to one get used to it and two you need strength considering your a new born

Ally: okay..hows Caroline?

Caroline: *walks in* i'm fine

Ally: wooaahh!

Caroline: what?

Elena: duh...she's just become a vampire...nuff said

Caroline: oh... yeah snapping our necks don't kill us...

Ally: i already knew that.. *drinks the blood* but wow your like as good as new

Caroline: thanks...i think

Ally: *laughs* so are we going out *goes over to the curtains to open them*

Caroline: going out..where?

Elena: Ally wants a new look... she's more confident and wants to show the world who she is

Ally: exactly *about to open the curtains*

Caroline & Elena: *eyes widen* NOO!

Ally: what *opens the curtains gets burnt* AAAHHHH *vamp speeds to shade*

Elena: that...

Ally: *heals* WHAT THE HECK?!

Caroline: Bonnie hasn't got your daylight ring ready yet...you can't go in the sun until you have it on

Elena: luckily she's coming shopping with us!

Ally: so why does Bonnie have to get them ready?

Caroline: she's a witch...she makes them out of an normal ring

Ally: could i at least choose which ring i'm going to wear for the rest of eternity?

Elena: and that's why she should be here shortly

-doorbell rings-

Caroline: or now *goes down stairs and answers the door*

Bonnie: hi!

Caroline: hey! come in

Bonnie: thanks

Ally: *comes downstairs* hey Bonnie!

Bonnie: heeey!

Ally: *stops walking*

Bonnie: why did you stop?

Ally: daylight

Bonnie: oh...

Elena: Bonnie! come on then lets get your daylight ring ready and lets go shopping!

Ally:oh right here *hands Elena a ring*

Elena: *takes it to Bonnie*

Bonnie: *does the spell* and done!

Ally: yay! cause it's getting boring just standing here!

Caroline: *laughs* hey Elena, where's Damon? and Matt and Jeremy?

Elena: guys day out i suppose!

Ally: hello daylight ring!

Elena: opps sorry! wow your getting rude!

Ally: more confidence now! *smiles*

Elena: yeah yeah *walks to Ally and hands her the daylight ring*

Ally: it's really pretty! *puts it on*

Elena: you picked it! but it does look pretty on you

Ally: thanks! *walks around* it works YAY!

Caroline: LETS GO SHOPPING!

Elena: *laughs*

Ally: is that all you think about?

Bonnie: yes it is...

Ally: *laughs* lets just go

* * *

meanwhile with Damon, Jeremy & Matt-

Damon: sooo what are we doing again?

Jeremy: well i thought we could do with a day out

Matt: but fishing?

Jeremy: yes, there's no drama, and it's peaceful *line gets tugged* woah got a fish... *pulls it in, bit of water goes on Damon*

Damon: *gets burnt* what the...oh

Matt: what?

Jeremy: the water's got vavain in... *drops the fish back in the water* okay lets do something else

Damon & Matt: PLEASE!

Jeremy: weird...

Matt: i wonder what the girls are doing

Damon: Elena mentioned earlier that Ally wanted to go shopping

Jeremy: i still find it weird your dating my sister, and your sort of dating Ally...and has Ally got a daylight ring?

Matt: i think Bonnie was making her one...

Jeremy: oh...

Matt: and i'm unsure...

Damon: what?

Matt: i don't know...she's a vampire now and i'm unsure how she feels about me, and i'm not completely sure how i feel about her now...i don't want all this vampire going on to mess with her! plus she's going home in just under 2 weeks! in the end, it's her decision! well it's ours...but still!

Jeremy: i get you!

* * *

-several hours later-

Narrator: everyone's watching a movie and then they ran out of popcorn so Allys in the kitchen getting some more and Matt's going in now..

Matt: hey!

Ally: *turns around* hey

Matt: can i ask you something?

Ally: sure...

Matt: how do you feel towards me?

Ally: what?

Matt: you know...

Ally: oh...Matt your a nice sweet guy, but i don't really think your the one for me..i'm sorry

Matt: is there someone else?

Ally: no! there isn't, it's just that i'm meant to go home in just under two weeks and i don't really want to have a long distance relationship..they never work out

Matt: but i said i'll come with you though! i want this!

Ally: i like you to! but just not in that way anymore! if you come with me, i'm going to feel like i'm tearing you away from your friends, your family! i can't do that! it will make me feel guilty! Mystic falls is your home matt! just like Miami's mine! i don't want you to leave your home for me, cause i'm not worth it! Matt stay here, this is your home!

Matt: i understand...i'm just sorry that it's not working out!

Ally: it wouldn't of gotten far! trust me! i'm sorry *walks out*

Matt: *sighs*

Jeremy: sorry bud

Matt: *jumps* we're you evesdropping?

Jeremy: whhhaaat...no...okay yes

-doorbell rings-

Elena: i'll get it *runs vamp speed to the door and answers it* hello

?: hi you must be Elena! Ally's cousin right...

Elena: *shocked* ALLY YOU MIGHT WANT TO _WALK_ HERE RIGHT NOW!

Ally: okay... *walks to the door* who's at the...oh man!

?: hi Ally...

Ally: Austin...?

* * *

**HAHAHAAH cliffhanger! :D **

**Review for the next chapter!**

**peace!**


	14. introductions

**hey guys! so here's the next chapter..**

**Replies:**

**AllyWilsonR5: OMFG! no way! she follows you! holy shiz! **

**Starkiller2: haha! well here's your update!**

** : haha! hope you didn't fall off haa! here's the next chapter! enjoy!**

**RiauraGleeR5: i am going to, don't worry**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: today for the disclaimer we're having Nina & Ian!**

**Ian: hey!**

**Nina: hiii! **

**Me: so last time you had this plan...your not gonna put a surprise on me again...right?**

**Nian: nope!**

**Me: good...do the disclaimer then**

**Ian: okay... ComexonxgetxLOUD does not own Vampire Diaries...**

**Nina: nor does she own Austin & Ally**

**Ian: so...we're looking forward to the sequel... what's it about?**

**Me: hmm..,you really wanna know?**

**Ian: yep!**

**Me: come here then **

**Ian: okay...**

**Me: *leans into his ear and shout's* NOT GONNA TELL YOU!**

**Ian: oww!**

**Nina: *laughs***

**Me: if i told you, it would ruin the surprise, what funs that?**

**Ian: i guess..though you didn't have to shout in my earhole!**

**Me: sorry...**

**Ian: it's okay!**

**Candice: *pops out of nowhere* so what is your name**

**Me, Nina & Ian: *scream***

**Candice: what?**

**Me: so you two didn't know about this**

**Nian: not a clue!**

**Me: oh... Candice why are you here?**

**Candice: cause i wanna know your name before everyone else does!**

**Me: i told everyone i'm not gonna tell you all until the final chapter!**

**Candice: but i hate waiting**

**Me: tough chiz! and i wish i didn't live in the UK.. but i do so you can wait**

**Candice: fine * disappears***

**Me: how does she do that**

**Nina: i have no idea**

**Ian: unless she really is a...**

**Me: no that's stupid...right?...right?**

* * *

-back with Elena, Ally & Austin-

Austin: hi Ally

Ally: A-Austin what are you doing here?

Austin: i decided 2 weeks is to long to see you again so i thought i would surprise you!

Ally: what about Trish and Dez? who's watching the store, with my dad he can't do it all on his own!

Austin: relax Als...everything is under control!

Ally: okay... still doesn't clearly explain why your here?

Elena: Ally! let him come in and put his bags down first!

Ally: *sighs* fine!

Austin: thank you Elena

Elena: no problem.. go upstairs 4th door on the right! **  
**

Austin: okay *goes upstairs

Elena: Ally why didn't you tell me he was coming!

Ally: i didn't know! i might of spoke to him before but he never said one word about coming here!

Elena: this is bad! what are we gonna do?

Ally: what?

Elena: Ally your a newly turned vampire! you can't control your self around humans just yet!

Ally: i can control myself around Matt!

Matt: *walks in* what about me?

Ally: Austin's shown up..

Matt: so this is why you broke up with me!

Elena: she didn't know!

Matt: like i believe that!

Ally: i know your mad, but right now this doesn't matter!

Matt: it never does...

Elena: i think you need to leave Matt...

Matt: gladly *leaves*

Ally: *rolls her eyes* drama queen

Elena: *laughs* and the way you can control yourself around him is cause he drinks vavain

Ally: vav- what now?

Elena: Vavain, it like poisons us, and we can't compel humans if they are wearing/got it in their bloodstream

Ally: oh

Elena: yeah

Austin:*walks down stairs* so who's going to introduce me? and nice hair Als..when did you get it done?

Ally: today

Austin: *notices her ring* pretty ring...where did you get it

Ally: er... Elena got it me

Austin: oh... i miss you Alls...or missed you now i'm seeing you again

Ally: thanks Austin...i think, let's introduce you then

Austin: okay

Ally: *walks into the living room*

Austin: *follows*

Caroline: *screams at the top of her voice* AUSTIN MOON!

Ally: *sarcastic* no it's my dad

Caroline: rude!

Austin: Ally Dawson being rude, never thought i'd see the day

Ally: well you did, deal with it!

Austin: ouch, that hurt my feelings

Ally: shut up...anyway the one that screamed is Caroline, the one standing next to her is her boyfriend Tyler & the one sitting on the couch is Damon, Elena's boyfriend

Austin: cool nice to meet you

Everyone else: you too!

Austin: so if you don't mind i'm going to bed, cause i am very tired and it's been a long day

Everyone else: night!

Austin: *goes upstairs*

Ally: right guys...Austin CANNOT find out! okay!

Everyone else: agreed

* * *

With Austin-

Austin: *calls Trish & Dez*

Austin/**Trish/**_Dez_

hey guys!

**So are you there yet? **

yes i'm here...

_where are you again? _

*sighs* Mystic Falls Dez...

_oh_ yeah_ what are you doing there? _

i don't know Trish wouldn't tell me

**i don't think that place is safe for Ally okay! **

she's with her family!

**ones that haven't seen her in 4 years or however long it was!**

no it was four

**i was right? **

_Trish was right? __wow_

**shut up Bozo, it's just that Ally's a sweet, naive girl, i don't want anything to happen to her! there's something about Mystic Falls which is...odd**

yeah there is defiantly something going on here... though i don't know what

_exactly anyway my mom wants me gotta go, you'll figure it out Austin! bye! *hangs up* _

and then there were two

**actually i've gotta go to...cya! *hangs up* **

Austin: weird... *goes to bed and goes to sleep*

* * *

**eh probably not my best chapter, but hey! **

**Review for chapter 15!**

**TBC!**


	15. Ally's blood lust

**hey guys! here's the next chapter! yeah i'm kinda having a MAJOR updating spree, yay! sorry for not updating in a while... opps DX and encase you haven't noticed on my profile, the sequel to this story is called this is who i am now, i dunno if it's going to be a crossover with the Vampire diaries, cause i don't know if any characters from the vampire diaries are going to be in it at this point of time, depending how this story ends. but i think it's going to be a crossover so it will be listed as a Austin & Ally & Vampire diaries crossover.. anyway i'm going to shut up now.. **

**Replies: **

**Buffy-Angel9: haha glad you LOVE IT! :D**

**AllywilsonR5: hehe thanks! though she hasn't done yet! but oh well we'll just wait and see :) **

**Jaz78: i was honestly going to update in the next to days, but then i deleted, by accident, the almost document for the next chapter so opps.. i'm silly o.O**

**kaila: i'm not not going to write the next chapter haha :) and aw thanks! :D **

**miagrace12: haha thanks! :D **

**Disclaimer**

**Me: today doing the disclaimer is Ross and...wait just Ross?**

**Ross: yeah, everyone was ill so no-one could do it**

**Me: oh... so none of your siblings want to do the disclaimer...**

**Ross: they aren't in any of the shows**

**Me: so... **

**Ross: fine Riker's here so i guess he could do a part of it RIKER!**

**Riker: yep **

**Ross: you wanna do half of the disclaimer?**

**Riker: sure.. **

**Ross: comexonxgetxLOUD does not own Austin and Ally, Disney and the writers and producers do**

**Riker: cool pen name**

**Me: thanks! :D**

**Riker: anyway she does not also own Vampire Diaries the writers and producers do. though i must admit the vampire diaries is awesome!**

**Me: i know right!**

**Riker: *looks away for a second then looks back* anyway i gotta go. bye! *runs off***

**Ross: was that weird to you?**

**Me: yes..very he looked away you know **

**Ross: really? to be honest he's been acting weird for a while now, like a week after me and Laura started dating (not real life guys, just for the disclaimer)**

**Me: really...that's strange**

**Ross: very**

**Me: anyway**

**Me & Ross: ENJOY!**

**Ross: the chapters called Ally's blood lust so it's obvious there's going to be drama! whatever drama that maybe.. **

**Me: Ross your going to find out in a moment if you be quiet! **

**Ross: so i thought i'd like-**

**Me: ON WITH THE STORY... boys..**

**Ross: HEY!**

* * *

-the next day-

in Mystic Falls-

Austin's POV-

so i wake up in a unfamiliar room, then i remember that i'm in Mystic Falls sent by Trish because she thinks something weird is going on.. i look at the alarm clock on the side of the bed and i see it's only 7 o clock, why am i up this early, but then i figure out it's the time difference, Miami's 2 hours ahead of Mystic Falls...stupid time differences! always confusing things! anyway so as i head off to sleep i hear this thud coming from Ally's Room, her's is next door to mine so i get out of bed and have a look -end of POV-

Ally's POV-

shit, i landed with a loud thud, yeah i just came back from hunting, i quite haven't got landing when flying down quite yet, oh shit Austin's coming so i just lie on the floor and pretend sit up when he comes in...he can't know i'm a vampire and he won't! even if he see's something he's not supposed to to i'll compel him! yeah! Damon told me about it! Damon's a nice guy i see why Elena likes him...anyway here i go

-end of POV-

Austin: *walks in* Ally?

Ally: *sits up* hey

Austin: you okay, i heard this thud coming out from in here

Ally: really *stands up* i didn't wake you did i?

Austin: no... i woke up before i was trying to get back to sleep then a thud came from in here, what happened

Ally: *lies* oh nothing, i just rolled over and fell out of bed, i didn't realize i was at the end..that's all

Austin: oh

Ally: anyway what are you doing awake? you get really cranky when your tired

Austin: i know it's just gone 7 o clock, but i just woke up..

Ally: time difference?

Austin: yeah, in Miami it would be 9 o clock so

Ally: i know, i was like that also, but i fell back asleep which is strange for me

Austin: yeah *sits on her bed* so what have you been doing while you've been here then?

Ally: you know...i went shopping with Elena and Caroline a few times, preformed at Mystic Falls high school dance, went to Mystic falls high school dance-

Austin: wait, you preformed at the high school here? you went to the high school dance here?

Ally: yeah

Austin: how?

Ally: you know i conquered my stage fright!

Austin: yeah, but how did you get in you don't go to school here

Ally: oh Damon c- er i just got in

Austin: how?

Ally; why ask so many questions?

Austin: i'm just curious

Ally: Elena had my name put down on the list okay..?

Austin: okay...gee i was only asking, what got into you?

Ally: oh nothing..

Austin: Ally...

Ally: seriously nothing, let it go!

Austin: okay gee.. i think your still tired

Ally: yes! i am so if you don't mind can you leave?

Austin: yeah sure

Ally: wait Austin, why are you here, in Mystic Falls i mean

Austin: i told you, i missed you

Ally: Austin..

Austin: okay... thing is Trish thinks that Mystic Falls has something odd about it

Ally: meaning?

Austin: Trish thinks this isn't a safe place for you

Ally: what's that supposed to mean!

Austin: like there's something bad here, your a sweet, shy naive girl! she's just looking after you!

Ally: i can look after myself thank you!

Austin: we know that!

Ally: and i'm with my family! how can she think that?! how?

Austin: she just does, and i sorta agree with her

Ally: w-what!?

Austin: you haven't seen your family in four years and then your invited here! you haven't talked to your cousins for a while! you barely know them!

Ally: how can you say that?! of course i know my own cousins! they are my cousins! sure it's been four years since we last spoke to them! fair do's, but i've known them practically my whole life and your telling me i don't know them?!

Austin: i'm just looking out for you!

Ally: yeah well guess what i don't need looking out for! just get out!

Austin: Ally...

Ally: go!

Austin: *sighs and leaves*

Ally: *rolls her eyes*

* * *

-3 hours later-

Austin: Ally just let me explain!

Ally: but nothing Austin! i don't need looking out for i'm _alot _stronger then you think i am! then what Trish and Dez obliviously think!

Austin: Ally.. i don't want to have another argument

Ally: neither do i, but it's sort of happened

Austin: well if you didn't over react so much then we wouldn't be in this mess!

Ally: pardon!

Austin: did i say that out loud?

Ally: yeah! you did!

Austin: opps?

Ally: i cannot believe you first you say i don't know my cousins then you say i over react to much un fucking believeable

Elena: *walks in* Ally can i talk to you for a moment

Ally: sure...we're done here Austin *walks out*

Elena: oi pretty boy you upset my cousin you will have me to explain to! got it?

Austin: *nods his head*

Elena: good, now i have a idea to help you two kiss and make up, you both are going to make Dinner, got it..? good

Austin: okay..

Elena: *walks out*

Austin: that was...strange oohh pancakes! *runs into the kitchen*

* * *

-with Ally and Elena-

Elena: Ally you've got to watch how you act around Austin!

Ally: i can't help it! my emotions are all over the place!

Elena: yeah, i know! i'm sorry i know it's hard

Ally: it gets easier right...

Elena: as you get older it does

Ally: okay thank god...

Elena: by the way your making dinner with Austin..bye *runs out*

Ally: Elena!

* * *

-2 hours later-

Austin: well this is fun...making a Sunday dinner together

Ally: yeah i guess, just concentrate

Austin: okay..

Ally: good

Damon: *walks in* hows it going?

Auslly: good!

Damon: good..

Austin:*cuts his finger by accident* OWW!

Damon & Ally: *look*

Ally: oh my god!

Damon: JEREMY!

Ally: *walks closer to him looking at his finger*

Austin: er Ally...

Damon: ALLY!

Ally: shit *runs out*

Elena & Jeremy: *walk in* what happened?

Damon: *points to Austin*

Elena: shit Austin, be careful!

Austin: it was a accident!

Damon: okay Jeremy help him lets go Elena *pushes Elena out*

Jeremy: come on you! *helps Austin*

Austin: why couldn't Elena or Damon help

Jeremy: er...they don't like blood

Austin: oh okay..i know Ally doesn't but i didn't know about Elena or Damon, fair enough

Jeremy: hehe yeah...

* * *

**ooh Ally almost lost control o.O but Austin should be more careful! haha**

**tell me what your favorite part was i'm curious :D**

**review for chapter 16!**

**TBC!**


	16. Almost getting caught?

**Heey! I know its been a while, i have really had writers block with this story. Ya know since Vampire Diaries is on a break and all that. Anyway so heres the next chapter! :D oh and i'm on holiday until Wednesday, so im not going to do the normal disclaimer that i do ;)**

***disclaimer i do not own The Vampire diaries or Austin and Ally***

* * *

-couple of days later-

Caroline: hey Als wanna go hunting?

Ally: what about Austin?

Damon: Jeremy will be with him *looks at Jeremy* right?

Jeremy: i wish, but i've still got some hunting training with Tyler to do.

Elena: *sighs* this so hard, we need blood, and we have to take enough to cope for a few days now that Austin was here!

Ally: why don't we just tell him

Caroline: bad idea!

Elena: yeah, Bonnie hasn't been the same since both me and Caroline have changed.

Ally: she was alright on the dance night.

Damon: yeah, in front of you, we all know shes a which, but Bonnie hate vampires.

Caroline: who's fault was that?

Damon: it was either her or her mom! Something had to be done, the whole vampire population could of been dead if it wasn't for me!

Elena: are we really bringing this up again?

Damon: she started it!

Jeremy: act like your 5 when your a hundred and something years old Damon, yeah that makes sense.

Damon: shut up..

Elena: *rolls her eyes and whispers* come on Ally *grabs her hand*

Both: *vamp speeds away*

Damon, Caroline and Jeremy: *stop arguing*

Damon: and they left us...

Caroline: yep.

Jeremy: well i'm not a vampire so it hardly matters to me.

Damon: true...

Caroline: do you have any idea where they went

Damon: hello, i'm sired to Elena!

Caroline: oh yeah

Austin: hey!

Everyone else: hey

Jeremy: have you only just come out of bed?

Austin: yeah

Caroline: lazy! Your meant to be famous.

Austin: yeah i know! Its the weekend! Anyway wheres Ally? We really need to talk

Caroline: er...

Damon: out shopping! With Elena! Girls catch up and all

Austin: so why didn't Caroline go?

Caroline: i just got here, they had legt before i got here.

Austin: oh right.

-with Ally and Elena-

Ally: so they are like that everyday?

Elena: yep!

Ally: wow, they are the supernatural, mystic falls version of Trish and Dez back home

Elena: *laughs* really

Ally: yup

?: go away Elena!

Ally: did you hear that?

Elena: yeah.. *looks and sighs* Katherine i know your there

Ally: katherine, who's katherine

Katherine: *goes to them* i am.

Ally: oh my god you two...

Elena: we're doublegangers

Ally: double what now?

Katherine: *rolls her eyes* does this girl know anything

Ally: rude much?

Katherine: who are you anyway?

Elena: my cousin!

Katherine: a new born.

Ally: i may of turned a few days ago

Katherine: ooh. *runs off*

Ally: she's... Strange

Elena: no shes just a pissed of vampire.

Ally: *laughs*

Elena: come on, i'll race you back

Ally: *runs vamp speed*

Elena: *shouts* NO FAIR *starts running*

Ally: *shouts back* YOUR OLDER! *runs faster*

-couple minutes later-

Ally and Elena: *runs in*

Ally ha! I win!

Elena: no...

Austin: where did you two appear from?

Elena & Ally: uh oh...

Damon & Caroline: *face palm*

* * *

**review for the next one! Also what was your favourite part? Im curious XD **

**TBC**


	17. More arguments, returns & reactions

**Hey guys.. So your all probably gonna hate me after this chapter so im gonna apologise in advance so SORRY! **

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: hey, so this is the last chapter..**

**Candice: WHAT?! You've only wrote 16 now 17 chapters..**

**Me: i know, but i really want to get the sequel started, i have a ton of ideas for that.**

**Calum: so are you gonna tell us your name then?**

**Me: its Nikki.**

**Everyone: oh.**

**Me: so who wants to do the last disclaimer?**

**Laura: i will. Nikki does not own Austin and Ally..**

**Nina: nor does she own The Vampire diaries. **

**Me: thanks guys! **

**Nina & Laura: no problem.**

**Ross: get on with it, i want to see mine.. I mean Austin's reaction.**

**Me: anyway enjoy! :D**

* * *

-back with everyone-

Austin: so where did you appear from?! And why did Damon and Caroline face palm?

Ally: well...

Caroline: Ally.. You can't!

Ally: i know.

Austin: can't what?

Elena: Austin, Ally has her own secret, you dont have to be noisy in everything she does you know.

Austin: really... Cause it seems that everyones in on this secret but me!

Damon: that is because well we all have the same secret.

Austin: *walks to Ally, grabs her hands and looks into her eyes* Als..

Ally: yeah?

Austin: if you ever loved/ if you love me you'll tell me whats going on here. I love you Ally.. A lot. And i want to be in a relationship with you, but in a relationship there comes honesty and trust. And if you cant tell me what is going on here.. Then i cant trust you Als.

Ally: Austin..

Austin: no.. Listen okay? As much as i love you, which is a hell of a lot, we cant be together if you don't tell me the truth. If we don't have honesty, we cant be anything.

Ally: so basically your telling me that i don't love you because i haven't told you one thing about my life?!

Austin: no, i'm not saying that. I love you Ally, and i know that you love me too.. But i want you to know that you can trust me with whatever this secret is.

Ally: Austin, i cant tell you. It will wreck everything!

Austin: yeah.. Well you not telling me is wrecking everything Als!

Ally: *sighs* i will tell you when the time is right...

Elena: Ally!

Ally: let me finish Elena... But right now the time isn't right, and i don't feel like that its going to be right for a while Austin.

Austin: but. It seems like you cant trust me Ally, even though you can trust me!

Ally: i know i can trust you Austin! I do trust you, but i cant tell you.

Damon: Austin i think you better leave it at that.

Austin: *looks at Damon* i cant do that Damon.. I will find out whatever it is, that your hiding from me.

Caroline: Austin you cant do that. Just leave it, leave Mystic Falls, go back to Miami Austin. Heres not safe.

Austin: so its safe for Ally? Shes more shy and petite then me. And less stronger then i am and its safe here for her but not me?

Ally: ITS DIFFERENT AUSTIN! A lot! You dont understand Austin, do what Caroline just said, go back to Miami. Be with Trish and Dez, make sure they haven't murdered each other, whatever. But please go back home! And i'll see you back there when i get back.

Austin: not without you Ally, not without you.

Ally: FOR GODS SAKE AUSTIN I DONT WANT YOU HERE! JUST GO BACK TO MIAMI!

Austin: *hurt* oh.. Well whatever. This place is a hell hole anyway. I don't even want to be here in the first place. Trish and Dez sent me here because they think there is something weird about this place.. And it turns out they are right! There is something odd about here, and i will find out what it is.

Ally: Austin.. I never meant to hurt you!

Austin: well you did! I'll be gone by the morning. *leaves*

Ally: i never meant for that to happen!

Damon: we know Ally, we know.

Caroline: sometimes it just comes out the way that we dont mean it to.

Elena: its a vampire thing.. Our emotions are 10times worse then human ones.

Ally: yeah.. I guess.

Elena: it happens.. We understand.

Ally: *smiles* yeah.. I love you guys.. And even though i ain't leaving just yet, i'm going to miss this place and you guys.

Caroline: awe Ally! Group hug!

-they all hug-

-2 weeks Later-

Its Allys departure day, and it was practically all tears. But they all agreed to keep in touch with each other, and if Ally ever needs help with Vampire Issues, she knows what to do. Austin left that day when him and Ally had that little argument, but they still talk a little. Elena, Caroline and Damon agreed with Ally for her to tell Austin, Trish and Dez. She's going to do it as soon as they are all together. She doesnt know how they are going to take it, but hopefully they wont treat her differently..right? Well its time to tell them, now or never Ally told her self. Even though she has a new confidence inside of her, and she got a new wardrobe, shes still nervous about telling them.

Trish: ALLY! Nice to have you back in Miami.

Ally: yeah, it feels good to be back.

Trish; and i'm loving this outfit, i take it you got a new wardrobe.

Ally: yup.

Dez: Ally, its nice to see you.

Ally: thanks Dez, nice to see you too.

Austin: hi.

Ally: *sighs* hey.

Trish: i know you had this fight in Mystic Falls, but can you to get over it already?!

Austin: not until she tells me what shes hiding.

Ally: actually.. Thats what i called you all for... Come on lets go to the practice room.

Everyone else: okay..

-in the practice room-

Ally: okay.. What i'm about to tell you can possibly change your lives, and you can NEVER tell anyone. You understand?

Austin: Ally.. What is it, surely its not that bad.

Ally: *sighs* it is.

Trish: Ally.. Just tell us.

Ally: okay... I am a vampire.

Dez: *laughs* nice going Ally, even i know they don't exist.

Trish: is this some sick practical joke or something?

Ally: NO! Its not i swear! I am actually a vampire.

Austin: yeah right.

Ally: well now you know the truth. Im sorry its not what you wanted, but there it is.

Trish: wait.. Your telling the truth?

Ally: yes

Trish: and you have to live on blood.

Ally: *closes her eyes and nods* yep.

Trish: Ally, i love you, and i know that you'll never hurt me. But i just cant except this.

Ally: Trish, its still the same old Ally just better.

Trish: your not the same Ally! Your a blood sucking monster. And as much as i trust you, i don't think i can trust you around this.

Ally: do you all think that? Austin? Dez?

Dez: i'm sorry Ally.. I just cant put my self in harms way, and being around you is putting myself in harms way. I know your the same Ally, but what happens if one day you snap and lose control around us. I cant risk it!

Ally: is that final? You think im some discussing blood sucking monster that will just suck your blood! Well thanks for the apologies but i don't need them! If thats what you all think then get out!

Trish: *crying* Ally!

Ally: no. This is who i am now! If you guys cant except that then then you know where the door is. I'm sorry, but thats the way it has to be.

Dez: Ally.. We love you, but you understand right?

Ally: just leave.

-Trish and Dez leave-

Ally: Austin?

Austin: i-i don't know. I need to think about this. I hope you understand.

Ally: yeah.. I understand.

Austin: *kisses her cheek* bye Als.

Ally: bye.

Austin: *leaves*

Ally: *sighs*

Austin never got back to Ally about how he felt about Ally being a vampire. He didnt have to.. Ally overhead a conversation he as having with Trish and Dez, of course Ally was angry, but she understood when he explained to her everything, she only heard a part of it. Now Ally wasn't alone, as she got really popular. Shes now the most popular girl in school. Maybe the make over and new wardrobe did turn out to be a help to her. Shes also head cheerleader too. But shes still single for the time being. She really daren't be in a relationship just yet, but once she has her blood first under control then who knows, maybe she will start dating. She has even made it big in the music career as a songwriter, singer and dancer. So she's a triple thread and couldn't be happier. As for Austin Trish and Dez they dont talk to Ally unless they have to. But they are happy being who they are. Austin learnt how to write songs, though he keeps saying that they aren't as good as Ally's, and they never will be, but he's gotten good at it. And he's happy, as well as Trish and Dez. Though there will always be that gap of there lives, and thats being without Ally. Maybe one day they'll become friends again. But who knows what happens next?

* * *

**Well thats the end of that. I know some of you will probably hate me for the ending. Oh well. And i know i said Auslly will happen, and i know it hasn't, but i promise it will happen in the sequel. Keep a look out for that. :D its gonna be called this is who i am now. Anyway bye! And i hope you enjoyed reading the story! **

**Ohh and follow me on twitter :D Nikki_R5**

**okay bye! :D**


End file.
